


Pretty Little Psycho

by purplepirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Bonding, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirate/pseuds/purplepirate
Summary: By many in the underground I'm known as Pyscho, but to my friends and family I'm Rose D. Luna. As I travel the seas to find my revenge I come across unique individuals. I come across my chosen much to my annoyance. In my quest to avenge the people who cared for me I'm joined by my chosen and my family. My father is to blame for what happened to mother right?...she did want me to find him so we can together as a family. Can I ever have a family again? Do I deserve love? Can I ever return to my homeland?





	1. Meeting The Chosen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE! I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND MY PLOT!**

**Chapter 1**

_Fucking hell why did they have to notice me! This is bullshit! Absolute bullshit!_ I thought as I ran away from the marines through the city of Sabody. I run to the lower groves because I know they'll get distracted by the other people who have bounties.

"Stop that boy!" I heard the leader say. I looked back to see if they were closer or not. I saw them gaining on me so I make a sharp right turn and run down the alleyway shortcut to the bad groves. As I look forward I see that I'm about to collide with Jewelry Bonney. I yell at her to move and see the surprised look on her face because of how I talked to her. She probably thought I had a death wish, but she did once she saw I was being chased by marines. As I pass her I smile and say sorry I yelled at her. Then I'm out of the alleyway and in the street. I make a sharp left and heard yelling and grunts of pain. To that I start to laugh taking delight in their irritation and pain. I make a another right into an alleyway before they see me back onto the streets. I looked back to see if I was being followed and I wasn't. As I'm about to looked forward I collide with solid muscle and land on my butt.

"Fucking hell that hurt" I say as I rub my butt in pain. Looking up I see who I ran into. When I did I felt a searing pain in my hand I look to see my hand had the family crest, which is a trinity knot, with a 1 in the middle and the initial 'K' to my surprise. Then it changes to a 2 and another sets of initials 'E.K.' ,when I glanced at the man to his left, are on my hand as well.  _Oh God why did that happened now of all times_ I thought as I stood up and apologized and started to run away only to be grabbed by the man who I ran into. I saw the other supernovas, that I bumped into all this morning, show up just when the group of marines that were chasing me show up as well. "Shit!" I say as I struggle to get free which has each pirate group looking at me with curiosity.

"There he is! Grab the boy and any other pirates you can but the boy is our main concern" the marine captain said as he charged us.

"Hey either let me go or run you jackass!" I yelled at Killer of the Kidd pirates. This caused Kidd to look amused where Killer was angry. All the supernovas scattered and somehow met up again in a clearing. That bastard is still holding me when we get to the clearing. He then suddenly punches me in the gut and throws me onto the ground. "You bastard what the hell was that for" I groan as I hold my stomach.

"You ran into me boy. I could have killed you but I didn't so be grateful" Killer said to me as he sat down on a tree root not that far from me. This causing me to look around and see all the supernovas I bumped into earlier in the day. With a groan I sit up feeling my body protest at the movement.

"I said I was sorry you prick" I spat at him with pain and anger in my voice. "Fucking hell" I mutter as I stood up. When I was in the middle of standing up I felt one of my many wounds break open and start to bleed.  _Thank the gods that I have my coat on or else they would see the blood_ I ranted in my head as I struggled not to show anymore weakness in front of people who I just met. Unknown to me the first mate of the Heart Pirates was a polar bear and he smelt blood. He asked if his captain or anyone in the crew was bleeding but they all said no. This left him to wonder who was bleeding and why.

"You must be really weak if that hurt. I was holding back" Killer said in a mocking voice at me. I just glare at him until I hear Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates ask me how someone like me made it this far with my strength. I just glare at both of them before I answer. Which made them smirk and Kidd too.

"Well not that it's any of your business but I just escaped from 5 months of torture and starvation of being imprisoned while wearing seastone cuffs. And with that I bid you assholes goodbye" I say as I saw some shocked faces within the groups. As I go to turn and walk away I stumble a bit and about to fall when I was grabbed by X-Drake. I felt another pain in my hand and saw 4.  _What the hell? Last time it was two now it's four? Who is the third?_ I thought when I saw Drake's initials under 'T.W.D.L'. I stared horrified at my hand. "Fucking hell this day sucks damn ass!" I shout as I was set down on the ground. This caused many of them to look amused by my actions. Flopping onto my back I groan in annoyance.

"Mind telling us why you were being chased? I take it's not just because you escaped" I heard Drake ask me. I look around and see all eyes on me. Some were curious and some looked like they couldn't care less.

"Uh no" I say before I get up and bolt away from them. Only to be brought back by Kidd's devil fruit. I'm cursing his devil fruit as he brings me back all the while he's laughing. Unfortunately I'm coming into fast and I go chest first into his face as we fall over. Which causes my hat to fall off and my hair to fall out. My breast band is cut, because of the knife I had hidden in there. I saw Kidd give Killer my knife, before we collide, which they both looked surprised that a boy had something like that there. My breast pop off half of the buttons when my breast band is fully gone and fall's out of my shirt. The shirt I stole was a small button up in men's. I groan as I sit up and notice what's happened. "Shit" I said as I try to get up and run only for Kidd to pull me down and my breast pop off yet another button. I only have four more before my shirt sits open. "You asshole! Let me go!" I said as I try to get up again but I'm forced to straddle his waist.

"No wonder you looked so feminine. You're a girl" he said with a smirk while staring at my chest. I glare at him as he restrains me.  _What a freaking pervert_  is what I thought as I struggled to get free. This however just caused our groins to rub against each other thus making him groan. Stilling instantly I glare down at him, to which he just cockily smirked up at me. I glared harder at him about to say something but I hear Trafalgar speak up causing me to turn my eyes to him.

"Why did the marines think you were a boy?" Law asked me. I scoff at him which made him narrow his eyes at me.

"They're marines what else can you expect of them" I said as I get my hand hands free and go to get up only to be grabbed by Killer from behind. When he did that his hands grabbed onto my breast and I felt him squeeze his hands. "Ugh! Let me go you jerk" I said as I elbow him in the side which releases me since he wasn't expecting that. I move next to Bonney and sit next to her. "I'm sitting next to you because you seem like the least grabiest person here" I said as I sat next to her. She smiled at me and gave me a half hug, since we're both female criminals. "So far I like you the most" I told her with a cheeky grin. It was quiet because all the guys were staring at us. Kidd looked amused with himself, Killer seemed a bit irritated that I got away, Law seemed to be thinking about something, and Drake was looking my way with curiosity in his eyes. All in all the men are boring as usual.

"Who are?" Law asked the question on everybody's mind. I just simply look at him before ignoring what he said and looked to Bonney.

"Hey why don't me and you get out of here and spend some time together" I said in a sultry voice to Bonney. This caused Bonney to blush and all of the male's to have shocked faces while some scowled.

"Uh I'm flattered but I'm straight" she told me which made some of the guys smile and think they had a chance.

"Shame but ya know even a noodle is straight till it gets wet" I said with a smirk on a my face while I looked her way. This had many of the guys smirking while some got a nosebleed. Seems mostly from two men in Trafalgar's group. Bonney's face is red as a tomato. I laugh at her reaction. "Say any of you have something to drink" I ask as I get up. No one answered. "Well then I'm off to see Shakky. I can't say meeting you all was great but it was nice. Till next time" I say as walk away.

"Wait" I heard from behind me. Looking back I see it was Kidd who told me to wait. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Well what is it? I have to be somewhere and you're just wasting my time making me stand here" I said in annoyed voice while he had that cocky grin on his face.

"What's your name?" he asked me as I turned around to face him. I'm silent for a moment wondering what I should do. It's not like he knows what my hand means...right? Is that why he wants to know? I just continue to stare at him before I speak.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him as I crossed my arms forgetting about my shirt. He just licks his lips staring at my chest before he answers. Walking over to pick up my breast band which happened to land right next to Drake and Trafalgar. I bend over to grab it while I hear the red headed captain speak.

"I want to know the name of my new crew member" he said to me when I grabbed my breast band. This makes me freeze and look at him and see his cocky smile. I just stand there for a moment before I answer.

"What makes you think I'm going to join your crew?" I question him as I walk to grab my hat which he is holding. I hold out my hand expecting him to give it back while he just smiled at me.  _Damn even if he is an ass he looks hot as fuck sitting there with that smile._ I thought as I look at his exposed torso. I take in his outfit as I look at his abdominals, pectorals, and then his face which has the cockiset grin I've ever seen on him.

"Like what ya see? If you join my crew I'll be pleased to show you more" Kidd said to me as he trailed his fingers up my leg before resting on my hip. I just smile at him as lean down just as our lips were centimetres apart I spoke.

"Why I don't know what I'm looking at...boy" I said to his surprise and snatch my hat out of his hands before he can jerk it back. I stand up all the way smirking at him before placing the hat on my head. Turning to Killer I just hold out my hand looking at him. He looks to Kidd to see if he was to give it back or not. Kidd motioned him to and he pulled it out of its hiding place. "Thank you" I said as I take my dagger back. I grab my left breast pulling it to the side slightly, causing many to have raised eyebrows, blushes, and nosebleeds. Then they all see a dagger sheath sitting right between my boobs. I then spoke up startling some that were staring intensely at me. "Well like I said it's been fun but I have places to be so see ya around" I said as I walked away.

"Why won't you tell us your name" I hear Law say as I continue to walk away. I stop and look behind my shoulder to smirk at him.

"Why what's the fun in telling you when you can find out for yourself" I said as I start walking again. When I didn't look back I didn't get to see I cocky smirks being directed my way.

**Shakky's Rip Off Bar**

_Fucking hell Rayleigh better be there or I'm gonna kill him!_ I thought as I enter the bar and see Shakky. "Well it's good to see your alive" Shakky smiled at me as she set down food and rum.

"Ah thank you" I said as I take a bite of my food and drink some of the run as I let out a moan because of how it taste so good.  _Man after 5 months while being imprisoned I nearly forgot how good food and drinks can taste_  I thought before I look to Shakky "Have I told that I love you because I do. Hey what do you say that we get married" I said with my cheeky grin. The other customers, that are not regulars, all choke on their drinks and food when she replies.

"Lu my darling you know I love you but you don't have a dick" she said with a smirk. They get nose bleeds after I reply. During this time two groups that I bumped into this morning show up.

"Okay so once I get a dick and give you orgasms like crazy then will you marry me?" I say as I hold her hand not noticing that two groups of pirates were there the whole entire time. She just laughs and goes to help the other customers. Feeling many eyes on me I decide to look behind me. I turn and see Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kidd sitting there with smirks while looking at me. I groan annoyed and start to eat my food again. "Hey Shakky where the hell is that old fart? He should know not to be moving around at his age" I said to her as I feel Law and Kidd sit on both sides of me. Shakky laughs before replying with where do you think. I groan as I have to go get his ass. "Hey before I go mind patching me up?" I ask her but before she replies I hear Law say he will. I look at him and see that he would like to do more than just patch me up. "Thanks but no thanks" I said to him which makes his smirk falter a little bit before it comes back.

"What afraid I'll hurt you?" he said in a cocky voice. I choke a bit on my drink as I laugh at him. This caused him to frown.

"Please what is there to be afraid of? Anyway the reason why is because I don't know you, and since I don't know you means I don't trust you. That's all there is to it" I said to him as I get up and go to the back of the bar. Grabbing some alcohol I start to help Shakky who thanked me. "So what can I get for you two handsome men" I said with a smirk as Killer takes my seat. "Now I have three handsome men. Why it must be my lucky day" I said as I chuckle. This caused Shakky to laugh at what I said.

"Try not to play with them too much Lu" Shakky said as I poured out some rum for the three men I was teasing.

"Oh come on Shakky I promise I won't scare them too much" I said with a devious smile. They look at me wondering what Shakky meant by me playing with them. Shakky just chuckles at how I'm acting. As I get the drinks and food for the other pirates in the two groups I feel the stares from the three men at the bar. I chat with their crews and laugh at the jokes some of them tell me. Walking back to the bar I go behind the counter and grab Killers pint and refill it. When I hand it back to him, his eye catches the mark on my hand all unknown to my knowledge.

"That's quite an interesting tattoo you got there" Killer said to me which caused me to cover my hand to his and the pirate captains confusion as to why I did. Shakky looks over to me and see how I'm holding my hand to my made Shakky stop what she was doing and came right over to where I was standing much to the confusion of her regulars. Shakky grabbed my hand and looked at the mark on there. This confuses the men in the bar.

"When did this happen Lu and please don't tell me that it happened while you were imprisoned" Shakky said as she ran her thumb over the mark. This causes the three men to look down at the mark which intrigued them.

"It's fine Ky. It didn't happen during the 5 months" I told her which caused her to let out a sigh of relief. Till I spoke up and then narrowed her eyes with what I said next. "It happened today" I said as I went to help the regulars. Who was all she said and I point to Kidd, Killer, and Law. Shakky directs her anger to the three in front of her.

"If you ever hurt her just know that many powerful people will hunt you down" she told them much to their confusion that caused me to laugh.

"What the hell is this woman talking about" Kidd growled out at me. I just smirk at their confusion before looking at them with a smile.

"She's talking about nothing. It's alright Shakky they don't even know and it's going to stay that way. Now come bandage me up real quick so I can go find that old fart" she started to protest till I spoke up again. "Shakky it's fine the regulars will keep an eye on them. Won't you guys" I said which caused confirmation from the regulars. Shakky caved and smiled saying okay. We walk into the back all the while I feel the intense stares of the two captains and first mate.  _Great now I have their attention...just what I was trying to avoid_ I thought with a sigh as I closed the back door.

**Back room**

"Thanks for helping me Shakky" I told her as I pulled on my boots feeling the pull of the bandages. I groan as I stand up causing Shakky to look my way in concern. I just smile to reassure as I test out my range of motion while being bandaged.

"Your welcome Luna but what happened that caused you to find the first four?" she questioned me causing me to sigh exasperatedly. I tell Shakky what happened that morning before I got here. "Well I see you're still a troublemaker" she said as she chuckles at me. I smile with her as I pull on my jacket over black button up and grey jeans that hug my hips nicely if I do say so myself. I then put all my weapons on. I put my pistol on my left hip and my swords on my right. I hide my daggers in my jacket that looks similar to the one my sperm donor wears. I let my black hair down in a low ponytail the ends just at the top of my butt. I put my hat on as I see my yellow eyes. Some say my eyes are that of a hawks or a dragons. They just don't know how right they are.

"Well I'm off to find the old man ok?" I said to Shakky as I pull open the door and walk out feeling the bottom of my jacket brush against my calves.

**Bar**

As I open the door I notice that Law and Kidd's groups are gone.  _Hm whatever hopefully we don't meet again but knowing my luck we will_  I thought as I was walking to eat some food real quick and left for the auction house. "See ya later Shakky" I yelled as I walked out the door. "Time to go get the old geezer" I sigh as I walk to where he is.

**Auction house**

As I get to the auction house I ignore everyone and pass people to their irritation. I don't notice that I walk past Kidd and Law, but they notice me. Many eyes follow me as I walk down to the stage and they see Disco looking scared. "Oh Disco" I said in a sing song voice that caused shivers to go down some people's backs. This causes him to shake as he replies.

"Y-yes Psycho? What can I help y-you w-w-with?" he said in a stuttering voice.

"Oh my dear dear Disco. What did we talk about. If you got one of the specials? Hm?" I said as I stand right in front of the stage.

"That I'm to get in contact with you right away Psycho" he said to me with caused many to look at me which curiosity but they only saw my smirk since I had a hat on covering my face.

"There's a good lad. Think I can get a sneak peek at what is being sold today?" I said to him. This made him nod and I hop up stage. Heading to the back I see all who was being sold. I keep a neutral face when on the inside my soul was crying out to them.  _Don't worry you're all going back to where ever you all came from_ I thought with a frown. I see Rayleigh and just scowl at him where he just smirk when he sees me. When I'm about to leave I hear some of the lackeys whisper my name. Deciding to play with them I turn around and that shuts them up to the confusion of the prisoners. "Ya know it's quite rude to speak about someone who's right here. I mean if you wanted attention all you had to do was ask" I said with a sinister smile.

**Front where everyone is**

_General POV_

Everyone was just sitting waiting for the Auction to start when they heard some screams from the back. It was silent before they heard a giggle and the person who went back there came back with some blood on her face. Many paled at what she said next. Well except for the three pirate groups in the audience. "You may want to clean up back there dear Disco. A mess was made while we played" she said while she walked to an open seat which was right in front of Kidd.

"S-sure thing Psycho" they heard Disco say in fear.

**Luna POV**

"Seems like you had some fun" Kidd said as he leaned behind me. I'm silent for a brief moment just feeling how his arms pressed up against my back. I contemplate answering him before I decided what to say.

"Why whatever do you mean? Are saying trying to say something dear Eustass?" this caused him to smirk. He leaned in closer to where he could speak in my ear.

"I don't know am I?" he said as he bit my ear. Before him or Killer could move I grabbed Kidd's hair in a tight grip. This caused his group to start forward but stopped when they saw what I did. Pulling his neck down to my mouth I bite him till I broke skin and suck a little leaving a mark. I give a small lick and a kiss before I let him go and look forward to see the Straw Hats looked surprised and Law looked irritated. I just smirk and blow a kiss towards him. He smirks when I do, all the while I'm freaking out internally on the inside.  _Dammit. Fucking hell with a side of shitty dammit. I can't believe I marked him! Curse you damn instincts!_ I thought annoyed.

I look back toward the Straw Hats and made eye contact with their swordsman. I hissed in pain at my hand as I saw it light up a bit and change to a 5 with the new initials 'R.Z.' on my hand. I wasn't the only one to notice since I was leaning back with my arms stretched out on the back of the bench. The light caught the attention of the Straw Hats, the Heart Pirates, and the Kidd Pirates to my irritation. Killer was about to say something when the auction started. Just then the doors opened and the celestial dragons came in. My hands balled into fist. I balled them so hard that my nails pierced my skin causing Bepo and Chopper to look my way wondering where the smell of blood was coming from. This caused their groups to look my way and they were surprised by what they saw.

Sitting there they saw how stiff I was and how I was gripping one of my swords so hard my knuckles are white but my eyes is what shocked them the most, it was also the first time they saw my eyes too. My eyes held so much anger and hatred that they were practically glowing yellow. Kidd and his group saw this as well. They all understood how I felt but were wondering why I reacted so badly. The celestial dragons sat down and then the auction started again. I shocked the three groups as I bought every single person being sold today. A lot of nobles gave me angry looks the celestial dragons didn't really care till the mermaid came out and that's when all hell broke loose I saw the Straw Hats bid but were out bid by the celestial dragon. I just smile and shout out 700,000,000 Berri. This causes many to look at me with horrified and shocked looks.

"Oh looks like our number one customer is challenging one of the world nobles! Who will win!" Disco says into the microphone. We go back and forth until we reach 5 billion Berri and I was the last person to bid. I just smirk at him while he threw a fit. The man's father tried to persuade me into letting his son buy the mermaid and that they would pay me the amount I had bid for.

"Hm let me think about it. Ok I thought about it. And I say no" I just smirk at him. Everybody could feel the tension as I spoke again. "Once you enter a bidding war you have to go through with till someone backs down and I don't plan to "I said to him.

"Surely you have no more Berri. You're just bluffing with how much you have" he said to me as if he already won. I just snicker at him before I full blown laugh at him. This made people confused and scared at how they would react at to what I've done.

"That's funny you think that when I have ten islands full of gold and treasure" I said smirking at him. This causes everyone to have shocked looks on their faces. This include all three pirate groups.

"Y-you're lying! No one of your status has that much gold!" I chuckle at what he says to me.

"And how do you know what my status is?" I question him which caused many to look curiously at me. We were having a stare off until his son says the mermaid is his and doesn't care that a peasant like me wants her or not. I just frown until Straw Hat Luffy crashes into the building.

I feel pain in my hand again and sigh as the three groups notice my hand light up once more. Kidd being the closest notice that it's now 6 and the initials 'M.D.L.' on my hand. "Why the hell today of all days does this happen to me" I mutter as I pull on my gloves. I watch as Luffy goes to get the mermaid. One of his friends stop and he turns out to be a fish man. I have a shocked look on my face as Killer looks at me then at the fish man before speaking.

"What have you never seen a fish man before?" he questioned while catching the attention of all three pirate groups who looked at me waiting for answer. The world noble that I was bidding against shot him. I frown as I stand up much to the confusion of the three groups but especially the Straw Hats. I walk down to the fish man named Hachi and start to help him. This angers the world noble as I ignore him and work to help someone dear to many people.

"Just relax Hachi it'll be ok I'm here for you old friend" I told him as put pressure on his wounds. This surprised many people that I knew him. As I'm trying to stop the blood flow and cover his wounds Hachi recognizes me. This causes me to push him back gently to stop him from hugging me which will only aggravate his wounds more.

"Ha..Luna? Huff...you're alive" he said to me as he smiled and tried to hug me again but winced in pain.

"Yeah I'm alive Hachi and what did I say about relaxing? Don't move while I patch you up" I told him as I start to patch him up quicker to stop the bleeding. All the while I was patching Hachi up I felt Luffy's intense stare on me. I look back and we catch each other eyes.  _Man he's really handsome_  I thought as I look him up and down before going back to his face to see him smirking at my obvious staring. I blush and bite my bottom lip at being caught staring at him. His eyes go to my lips before coming back to my eyes.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? That's my fish man don't touch him" I heard the noble say. I stop doing what I was only for Hachi to grab Luffy who was walking up the stairs. I listened to Hachi talk to Luffy. The noble got angry and goes to shoot Hachi again when Luffy stands in front of him. This makes the noble stop. I see Luffy walking up to the noble before he punches him. It's quiet before all hell breaks loose and people run from the auction house. It's just the three groups of pirates and the nobles. It's all quiet until I stand and walk up to the noble before I pull out my pistol. I go to shoot him in the lung to let him suffer as he dies but Hachi grabs me making me miss and hit his shoulder. He cries out and everyone is shocked that I shot him. Making a tsk noise I go to shoot again when Hachi grabs my pistol.

"What the hell Hachi!? I'm trying to kill him! Give me back my pistol" I said to him as I hold out my hand.

"You can't Luna. I know you have more right than anybody in this room to kill him but you can't. You can't get away a second time for injuring another celestial dragon" he said while huffing. I frown and help Hachi sit before talking.

"What did I say about moving old friend?" I said in a quiet caring voice. I look up and see many shocked faces from what Hachi said. It's quiet before fighting starts. It stops though as soon as that female noble is knocked out. I see Rayleigh come out and look around before stopping on Hachi and I.

"Hachi old friend you're hurt? How did this happen?" he said aloud. No one answered which made me look at them. I saw Law and Kidd's groups tense and wary while the Straw Hats looked the same but confused for some. Sighing I speak up much to the surprise of everyone.

"Well if you weren't dicking around none of this would have happened you old fart" I said as I spoke to Rayleigh who smiled at me. Others were worried how he would react to me but ended up confused when he chuckled at me.

"Sorry to make you come all this way Luna" he said to me. I just roll my eyes at him when we all hear marines outside.

"You're damn right you better be sorry" I said in a half-assed angry voice. I hear Kidd say that he'll take care of all the marines alone and that we just need to stay back. This caused Law and Luffy to frown and they go out there with him. I just sigh and shake my head when I heard Rayleigh say that he has Hachi and that I should go out there. I get up and start to walk outside when I hear that damn old fart speak.

"Make sure your chosen are safe Luna" he said with a knowing smile making me blush and calling him a bastard. The other look at me wondering what he was talking about. I walk out of the auction house and outside to see fighting but some marines stopped when they saw me.

**General POV**

Luffy punches a marine as Law them cuts up. Kidd is using his devil fruit while Killer is attacking marines. One marine stops and stares in horror as he looks toward the auction house. This caused others to look as well while some cried out in terror. This causes Killer and the other pirates to look the same way. They see Luna standing there smirking with her hips cocked to the right.

"It's...it's her. The Shadow of the Red Sea! Rose D. Luna!" one of the terrified marines shouted. Everyone just see that she smirks and walks down towards the battle, while grabbing her sword out of its sheath.

"Its seem like I do get to play today" she in a husky voice while wearing a grin that promises pain.

**Hope you guys liked the story. Leave a review to tell me what you all think! Well till next time~!**

**EDITED**

**10/31/18**

**11/3/18**


	2. Getting To Know One Another

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE. I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS! ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**   
**Song used in the chapter: Little Mix - Little me**

**Chapter 2**

**Outside the auction house**

_Luna POV_

I walk down the steps to the ground in front of the auction house. I see the marines stare at me scared while I just smile. "Aw does no one want to play with me any more?" I said as I gave a cute pout making many marine men blush. Holding the sword in my right hand I rest it against my shoulder, as I reach for my pistol on my hip only to remember Hachi still has it.  _Dammit Hachi_  I thought making a 'tsk' sound. A marine shoots at me and I just tilt my head to the left. I give the man an evil smirk before I appear in front of him cutting him down with my sword.

That's when the fighting starts again. I'm dodging and weaving through the marines like I'm dancing as I cut them down. I feel a chest bump into my back. The same one I bumped into this morning. I smile quickly spinning around and put my arms around Killers waist killing a marine coming up behind him. That made him freeze up for two reasons. One because I was holding him and my breast was pressed right up against him. Two because I killed the marine he didn't notice. Sheathing my sword smiling up at him I wrap my arms tighter around his waist. Feeling my animal instincts kick in on wanting to mark and show everyone he is mine. Knowing my eyes are glowing I stand up on my tip toes and lick the exposed area on his chest. I gave it a kiss before I nibble. Seeing I left a mark I look up at him and smile. "We really have to stop meeting like this Killer" I spoke to him with a cheeky smile. He just groans and pulls me tighter to him. "Oh my. Killer are you happy to see me or is that just your belt buckle?" I said with a knowing smirk as I feel something hard poke me in the stomach.

"You know what exactly that is" he said in a gruff husky voice. I give him a mischievous smile as I trail one of hands my up his back and the other under his shirt to his front. I feel his abdominal muscles clench as I run my fingers over them.

"What's wrong? Nervous?" I purred to him as I rake my nails down his front before reaching down and gripping the top of his pants in my hands. This surprised him as I chuckle. "Well it looks like you  **are happy**  to see me" I told him while I licked my lips looking up at him.

"You are going to be the death of me" he said with a groan as I brush my fingers over his erection. I giggle at his aggravation. Just as I am about to speak I see two marines coming up on both our sides. I push him back a little bit before using my Armanent Haki on my right leg and left arm. I punch the marine on my left before extending my right leg to kick the other marine in his chest. Righting myself I bring my leg down and looking at Killer before smiling.

"Looks like we'll have to continue this another time my bloody love" I said to him as he grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"You're damn right we're going to continue this" he growled out to me as he grinded his erection into me. I groan as I grip his shirt in my hands.

"Oh I promise but for right now we need to fight" I said to him as I release his shirt and step back. I look to the marines that I knocked out to see they have pistols. I bend over knowing he had a perfect view of my rear end. I grab the pistol the marine had and go to stand up straight when my ass was smacked. Looking back at him I smirk.  _If he wasn't wearing his mask and we were alone oh the things I would do that man_  I thought as I wave to him. Jumping back into the fighting I weave and dodge while shooting or slicing marines with my sword. As I'm about to pass Kidd I smile at him and help take out some of the marines around him.

"I didn't need it but thanks for the help Shadow of the Red Sea" Kidd said smirking at me while I stood beside him. I just grin at him as I bump him with my hip and go to help out Law and Luffy next. Only for Kidd to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me back. I go to say something only to be cut off as Kidd kisses me right in front of the marines. This shocked many of them that he would do something like this in the middle of the fight.

I moan as he kisses me making my toes curl and the ember of my desire to ignite. I pull back from the kiss to notice that Law and Luffy are giving Kidd glares while he just gave a cocky grin. I chuckle as I shake my head. I cut a path to Law to help with his fight only to stop at what I see.

**General POV**

As Luna looks at his fight with the marines she start to laugh. Luna laughs because she saw that Law cut up the marines and attached their body parts to barrels or other marines. She continues to laugh not noticing many men stopped fighting to see where such a beautiful laugh was coming from in this crazy battle. Many marines blush at her laughter and her joyous face.

Lunas laugh dies down into a fit of giggles as many eyes turn her way. Standing there they see her hand, that's holding the pistol, covering her mother trying to hide her giggles. They see that her shirt was cut in the chest area leaving a good amount of cleavage for all to see. Law, Luffy, Kidd, Killer, and many of the other pirates hear laughter before they see that it's Luna laughing with the most beautiful smile they've ever seen. This caused many of them to blush as well. Law saw that she was an arms reach away from him.

"What is so funny Rose-ya?" Law questioned as she went into a giggle fit again. Looking up to Law she smiles. That smile caused blood to rush to Law, Luffy, Kidd, Killer, and Zoro's groin.

"I'm laughing at what you did. It's very funny Surgeon of Death" Luna said with a giggle.

**Law POV**

I notice that Luna looks at me before she brings up her pistol before firing at me. I narrow my eyes at her as I go to attack back. I move in front of her but notice that the bullet went nowhere near me. I look behind to see she shot a marine. I look back to see she's staring at me with a neutral expression. We stare at each other for a minute before I grab her and start to kiss her hard. Knowing that this surprised her I take immediate control of the kiss, before she could even think about it. Well that's what I thought, she fought right back as soon as my lips touched hers.

**Luna POV**

I kiss Law back as he holds me tight to his body. I groan into the kiss as I wrap my arms around his neck. I feel his tongue lick my bottom lip before I open my mouth and his tongue enters. As soon as I granted his access he started to dominate the kiss. I fight back but not with real effort. I feel him explore my mouth as he just takes his time. With a moan I push myself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around my waist holding me tighter to his frame. We break the kiss and stare at each other for a moment before he goes to kiss me again but stops. I go to question him when I'm put behind him as he takes down the marines that were coming up behind me. Law turns around to continue what we were doing but I smile as I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "How about we continue this another time? We are in the middle of a battle ya know" I said to him as I gave a quick kiss before I go to help Luffy and Zoro after him.

As I reach Luffy I see that a marine is coming up behind him for a cheap shot. Narrowing my eyes at that I run faster before I jump and kick that marine in the head sending him to hit the auction house. Landing on my feet I see Luffy looking at me with a smile. I smile back at him before I stand by him and fight. As I'm fighting marines I see that Kidd and his group are leaving. I make eye contact with Kidd and Killer before smirking and blowing a kiss their way. I laugh at Kidd's reaction while Killer just shakes his head at his blushing captain. I go to fight again when I feel a hand on my waist. I look to see Luffy holding me. "What's up Stra-" I say but I'm cut off by Luffy kissing me. I kiss him back as he holds me tight while in the middle of the battle. He nibbles on my lower lip before releasing me I open my eyes. Not realising I closed them I look to see he's looking at something behind me with a cocky smirk. I look behind me to see Kidd, Killer, and Law glaring at Luffy. I roll my eyes at their antics.  _Man mom was lucky to only have one chosen. Why do I have this many anyway? The People usually only have one or two_ I thought as I pull away to shoot a marine coming up behind Zoro. After that happens Kidd continues to leave and Laws group does as well. I follow because I had a feeling they would need help.

**General POV**

"What the hell is he doing here!" Kidd shouts as he dodges an attack from Kuma. Killer attacks him before jumping back. Law shows up to see Kidd fighting. Both groups of men fight before an explosion happens from Kuma. The smoke clears and they see the women they all have on their mind.

"Hey boys saw that you might need some help" Luna said as she sits with her legs crossed leaning back her hands with a smile.

"How the hell did you beat that thing!?" was heard from one of Laws group. They look to see the man was wearing a boiler suit with a hat saying 'Penguin' on it. Eyes turn to Luna when they hear her giggle at Penguin. This causes him to blush before she answers.

"I used Armanent Haki to beat him. Something you all should train in after this day" Luna said as she got up and jumped of the down Pacisfista.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kidd said narrowed eyes.

"Don't think that I'm saying you're weak. Since your devil fruit users, well most of you. Anyway having Haki will really help when you get to the new world. Trust me I had to learn the hard way" they heard her chuckle at her words. This caused some to frown at what she said wondering what she meant. "Oh I should do that before I go" they heard her mumble. Luna walked right up to Kidd grabbing him by his jacket. He goes to protest when saw that devilish smile before giving her one of his own. Luna pulls Kidd hard and smashed their lips together. They were really going at it with the kissing before she broke it off and pulled back. She looked to Killer and walked over to stop right in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Well are you gonna take off that damn mask or am I going to have to do it myself!" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Why would you need to take my mask off" Killer questioned as she gave him a look say 'are you kidding me?' before answering.

"To kiss you damn it but I guess if you don't want it I can give Law his and go" she said crossing her arms and inspecting her nails like she didn't just say that like it happens everyday. Looking up she sees that he hasn't taken it off. "Guess you don't want one. Whatever guess you'll have to wait till we see each other again and who know how long that will be. Oh well" she said as she turned around walking to Law who was smirking. Just as she was about to reach him Killer moved to grab her before stopping at a spot where his back was to all the men. They saw him take his helmet off from behind hearing Luna gasp and blush. "Now I see why you cover your face. I'd have to fight girls to keep them off of you" Luna said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him. Killer just hummed approval as they kissed. They kiss for a few minutes before they break apart and Killer puts his mask back on much to Luna's annoyance. "See was that so hard to take off your mask?" she said in a teasing tone.

"No but something else is. Wanna help?" he replied tightening his hold on her not caring that they heard. She blushed before saying she needs to give Law his kiss before needing to leave. Killer reluctantly lets her go and grumbles a bit. As they see Luna walk over to Law, everyone notices how swollen her lips are from the kissing. As she reaches Law he shoots out his hand before pulling her to him fast. Luna smirked knowing that would happen. Law gives a smirk of his own before capturing her lips for a deep kiss. The two groups see both of them fighting for dominance till Luna just relaxes against him letting Law take over. He pulls away to see a dazed look on her face before smiling. "Those were the best kisses I've had today" she chuckles as Law lets her go a bit but still holds her waist. Just as Luna goes to speak she heard one of Kidd's crew members say ' _she must really loose maybe we got a shot'_  before they laugh. All eyes turn to Luna when heard a growl and were surprised to see her have claws and sharp teeth with her eyes glowing. "Who said that" was all that she said before letting go of Law.

"Who said what? We didn't hear anything" Kidd spoke up but shut his mouth quick when Luna's fiery gaze lands on him.

"I'm zoan user so my hearing is better than yours. I'll give you 10 seconds to identify to yourself before I come find you and believe me you wouldn't want that" Luna snarled out in a voice promising pain at the end. No one moves for moment till Luna says time up. Luna actually started to walk forward before the two who spoke give themselves up.

"It was us! We're really sorry!" one spoke up before Luna walks right up to them cocking her hands back and punching both in the stomach.

"If you ever say that again your captain won't hold me back because I will end your pathetic lives" she spoke before turning to walk away but is stopped by Killer's voice.

"What did they say that made you so mad?" he said as he grabbed her. She looks back before answering.

"They said that since I'm so loose that they may have a shot at me" Luna spoke as she turned to face them.

"I've been meaning to ask why you're going back and forth between us" Kidd said as all eyes looked to her but saw her become furious.

"Are you insinuating something Eustass" Luna said in a deathly calm voice scaring many except the three men she's kissed.

"What n-" Kidd started to say but was cut off.

"Oh I think you are. You're trying to say I'm some cheap whore!" Luna spoke in an angry tone.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just wondering why you've kissed only me, Killer, that damn doctor, and straw hat" he said quickly as Luna took a step forward.

"To other people it may seem that I'm whoring around three supernova groups but I'm not! I'm kissing my chosen! Not some random men!" Luna yelled at the end. They saw her chest heaving from her anger.

"I've heard that being said before. What does it mean?" Law asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Luna visibly calmed down once Law touched her.

"I heard the Dark King mention that as well" Killer said as he grabbed a strand of her and rubbed it between his fingers. Luna calmed even more now looking more like an angry kitten to the men. Killer and Law look at Kidd expectantly before he moved towards her grabbing her hand. They all see Luna relax into three around her before sighing at the stares she was receiving before speaking.

"Basically the short version is I'm yours, you're mine and if I see you with some chick I'll kill her" Luna said acting like it was normal.

"What do you mean by that?" Law questioned as he nibbled on the back of her neck.

"What it means is exactly what I said. You're mine. I'm yours. We were chosen for each other based on what our childhoods were like because we would be able to help each other out. Me more so for you guys, to help with your problems" she said with sigh of contentment after Killer caressed her.

"What about you? How do we help you?" Kidd asked as he ran his fingers in her hair. They see Luna blush after what Kidd asked which made all of them curious.

"Well short version again. You're chosen to be..my..my husbands and help me keeping my bloodline alive. You help me just how I am to help you with your problems. Heh and boy do I" Luna spoke as she stared off with a pained face.

"So we basically have no choice in the matter" Kidd said growing angry Law and Killer as well. They go to speak up before they see Luna smile a pained smile.

"No you have a choice. If I mark you by accident because of instincts" she paused with a sad guilty look at Kidd's neck who turned furious before she continued "you can still deny the claim" Luna spoke in a quiet voice. Its silent before Killer speaks up.

"Its comes at a price doesn't it? How does it affect you?" he asked before they saw her tense up.

"Wait what do you mean? Will something happen to you!?" Kidd said as he looked to Luna who wouldn't make any eye contact with no one. "Will you be hurt!?" Kidd asked again before he was met with silence. "You will won't you!" he said as he forces Luna to look at them who only has a face of indifference and her eyes hold no emotion. This throws everyone off since they've grown so used to her teasing and happy smiles. This makes them all sad at what they see.

"I'm not telling you what happens just for you stay for that reason. If you're going to be with me, you're going to be with me because you want to not because you feel guilt" she said in a monotone voice. This cause them relax their hold a bit in shock before she broke out of their grasp and stood a few feet away. "Well I need to get back to see if the Straw Hats got away alright. See you guys around...hopefully" Luna said before running and jumping into the trees and disappears from sight. Leaving them standing there confused on what to do.

"Well I don't care what you are going to do but I'm making her mine" was all Law said before moving to leave. Kidd is still standing there before Killer speaks up.

"Well captain?" he questioned his captain who turned his head to look at him.

"I'm gonna think about a bit but I'm pretty sure of my answer. Come on let's go" was all he said before leaving. The spot now empty I human life except one man. X-Drake.

"Interesting so that's why I saw my initials on her hand. Hm well just wait little Luna I'm sure I'll see you soon enough" he said aloud to no one as he looked where she took off into the trees before walking away.

**Luna POV**

I make it back to the auction house to see the battle is over. "Hm they must be with the old fart then" I mutter to no one. I turn away from the battle spot and go to Shakkys bar.

**Shakkys Bar**

I reach the door of the bar when I hear excited chatter.  _They must be really happy to have saved that mermaid_  I thought with a smile as I open the door. When I do receive a sword and foot at my throat. I have a look of indifference on my face as I stare at them. When this happened it became silent in the bar. I see Rayleigh and Shakky look my way. Sanji notices that I'm a woman before he does his noodle dance.

"My lady I apologize for what happened. Shall I make you something in return for what happened?" he said as he held my hand I just chuckle at him. "Even your laugh is as beautiful as you!" he said before seeing that Zoro hasn't moved yet. "Moss head move you damn sword from this beautiful lady's throat" he yelled at Zoro who just turned his glare to him.

"How do we know that we can trust her! Just because she's a woman doesn't mean anything you shitty cook!" he yelled back. It's tense as they glare at each other before the silence is broken with a laugh.

I just laugh at them causing confusion among the Straw Hats while Rayleigh and Shakky look amused. I move past Zoro and Sanji to sit next to the old fart. "You were right old fart they are amusing" I said as Shakky set down something for to eat and drink. "Thanks Shakky" I told her as I started to eat. I lean forward with a groan as I rested my arms on the counter.

"Are you okay Lu? Did any of your wounds reopen while you were fighting at the auction house?" Shakky said to me with a worried voice. This made the Straw Hats look at me confused while Rayleigh looked concerned. I sigh seeing that they wouldn't leave it alone.

"I just returned to the island earlier this morning from being in prison for 5 months" I said as I ate while I heard some gasp. I look to see them looking at me worried too.

"Are you going to be okay?" I heard a small voice ask me. Looking over to see it was their doctor Tony Tony Chopper. I smile at him before answering honestly.

"Well they weren't exactly nice. Especially since I had sea stone cuffs on, but I guess for being tortured and starved for 5 months I'm pretty good" I said to the little reindeer. I heard him gasp before saying he'll heal me. "It's fine little one beside Hachi needs it more than me at the moment" I said as I leaned more on the counter to take a nap. I close my eyes and drift off into the land of dreams. Then it came. The night terrors.

**General POV**

"You all try to keep quiet okay? This is the first peaceful sleep since Luna has came back" Rayleigh said to the Straw Hats. It's quiet until Zoro spoke up.

"How do you two know her? Last time I heard about the Shadow of the Red Sea was when she attacked Marineford HQ" Zoro said as everyone looked at Luna in a different light.

"Well she was my student when she was younger" Rayleigh said as he started to comb his finger through her hair when she started to make noise. She settled down mumbling about something but they didn't hear her.

"How did you guys meet? Are you her father?" Nami asked as she saw Luna's face became peaceful from what the elder man was doing.

"No I'm not her father but she calls me that sometimes. We met when she came to Sabaody at 14 years old. She became my student when she turned 15 on her birthday" Rayleigh responded to the questions. They were all surprised by how old she was when she came here. It was silent as he continues to comb his fingers through her hair.

"Do you know who her father is?" Robin asked the question on everybody's mind. Rayleigh stayed silent before sighing.

"Yes but she hates her father" was all he said before the Straw Hats looked surprised at what was said.

"Why would she hate her father?" Usopp asked Rayleigh who stayed silent for two minutes.

"I'm sorry but that's not for me to tell. You'll have to hear it from Luna" was what he responded with. Before they saw her face scrunch up and she started to mumble faster. They heard pieces of what she was saying.

**Luna POV**

_Night Terror start_

"No mom please don't leave me alone!" was what I yelled out into the darkness surrounding me. "Mom please come back! I need you" I yelled as I chased after her.

_It's all your fault_

"Shut up! It's not my fault! It's not!" I yelled out into the darkness only to be tripped. "MOMMY! HELP ME!" I heard a little girl scream. Realising that I'm that little girl

_It's all your fault brat. Look what you made me do!_

"No please. No I don't want to watch it again. Please make it stop! Momma" I sobbed out as I felt something yank my hair back forcing me to look up.

_Look at what you did! Clean this mess up and take care of that disgusting filth_

I stare in horror at my mother's lifeless eyes. Crying out I run to her body and sob as I held her. "Momma no don't go" I cried out gripping her clothes in my small hands.

_Come on it's time you learned your place_

"No mommy save me!" I said as I was being pulled back into the darkness. "MOM!" I screamed as I was swallowed up by the darkness.

_Nightmare end_

"MOM!" I screamed as I sat up so fast scaring the Straw Hats. I moved to fast and I fell off my stool. I groaned as I sat up. Knowing I'm being stared at I look to Rayleigh and speak. "How long this time?" I said to him as I felt eyes look at me wondering what was happening.

"15 minutes before it started" was all that was said much to the others confusion. I groan as I get up holding my side. Pulling my hand away to check for blood only to see it clean.

"Well at least I didn't open my wounds" I chuckled as I sat in the stool groaning.

"Luna?" I heard Chopper speak up after a very tense silence. Looking over to him I respond.

"Yes little one?" I asked him as I turned to face him.

"Uh I'm done healing Hachi. Would you like me to look at your wounds?" he asked me in a quiet voice. I smile at him and say sure to which he smiled back.

"I don't feel like moving so let's just do it out here ok?" I said I take off jacket and set it on the empty stool next to me. I then took off my shirt and weapons. Making sure the illusion from my devil fruit is on before I finally move my hair, so they won't see  _ **that**_  mark. When I did that he checked my wounds and I could feel everyone's sadness. I felt Luffy and Zoro's anger at what they saw. It was quiet before Chopper spoke asking the question all the Straw Hats wanted to know.

"Are these scars from your time being imprisoned?" he asked as he put on the last of the ointments and started putting on fresh bandages.

"No those are...from my childhood" I spoke in a quiet voice as I stare off thinking about my life since those times.

"Who would do something like this to a child?" Nami said as she had tears in her eyes. I stay quiet until Chopper is finished.

"Not everyone has an easy childhood. There's always going to be pain no matter what" I said to her calmly.

"I get that but it looks as if you went through hell! How can you be so calm about this!" she said to me as I looked at her. I smile and chuckle. This throws them off before I answer.

"Sorry I just have a cynical attitude sometimes. I'm calm because I can't change what happened so why fuss about it? It's in the past and the past makes us who we are so why change it" I said to her as I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up. "Thanks Chopper I'm feeling a lot better" I said in a sincere voice. This caused him to smile and hug me. After I got patched up I sit there listening to the conversations surrounding me. I laugh with Shakky when she said that she was becoming a big fan of Luffy.

As I look up in front of me I catch Luffy's stare. We just stare at each other not noticing that everyone became quiet around and watched us staring at each other. I continue to stare into his eyes wanting to know that my chosen wasn't going to hurt me. I think he caught onto that because he smiled. We both started to lean into each other to kiss but was interrupted by a clearing throat. I quickly sit back blushing as I saw Luffy scowl at someone behind me. Turning around I see Zoro scowling back at his captain. I could see they had a silent conversation before both turned their gaze to me. Knowing my face is becoming more red I get up only for Zoro to grab my waist. I go to question him just to be cut off by his mouth on mine. My eyes widen before I closed them and kiss back. Just as we start to deepen the kiss I hear someone to my right clear their throat..again.  _Hey at least I got a kiss in before someone decides it's a great day for hacking up lungs_ I thought as I pull away to glare at Rayleigh. Who is only laughing at my irritation. I notice it's quiet before looking at the other pirates to see most of them have their mouths hanging open while Robin just raised her eyebrows a bit. Realising what happened I blush harder before coughing into my hand and standing up. I feel Zoro's hard muscles brush against me.

"Well I'm gonna go and get my supplies before sailing to see good ol' grandpa mustache" I said as I get up and went to the back room and grabbed my things. When I came back to the front I see the Straw Hats getting ready to leave as well. "Looks like we're leaving at the same time. What do you say we spend time together before we go separate ways" I say as I put on my jacket before giving Shakky a hug.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" Luffy said as he stared at me with his famous grin. I notice Zoro giving me a smile but see that the crew is wary that I'm going with them. Well except Robin and Brook. We all head outside and I walk down waiting for them while they talk to Rayleigh.

As they're talking I start humming a song before singing the lyrics out loud. Not noticing the pirate crew is coming my way.

_She lives in a shadow of a lonely girl_

_Voices so quiet you don't hear a word_

_Always talking but she can't be heard_

_You can see it there if you catch her eye_

_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside_

_Scared to talk but she don't know why_

_Wish I knew back then what I know now_

_Wish I could somehow go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful, everything she doesn't see_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out and know that right here, right now you can be_

_Beautiful, wonderful, anything you wanna be_

_Little me.._

I trail off looking to see if they were done talking yet. To find them staring me I blush and cough looking away. I hear Robin chuckle before speaking up.

"You have a very beautiful voice Luna. Oh may I call you that?" she said to me as I look back to see everyone smiling and Sanji doing his noodle dance. Smiling back I say yeah.

"Ahem. So uh..yeah let's head out" I say to group. Before turning around I yell back to Shakky that I'll see her soon. After yelling that I turn around and start walking. When I do I feel someone grab my hand. Looking I see Luffy holding. I blush and see out of the corner of my eye his crew has surprised faces. Except Zoro who comes up to my other side grabbing my free hand. The crew's faces turn from surprise to shock. I just blush harder trying to hide it from them to hear them chuckling at me. Feeling irritated I goto to break them holding my hands and walk faster ahead of them. That however didn't work as they pulled me back and I'm standing in their embrace. Without having to look I already know how the crew looks because they have never seen Luffy and Zoro act like this. I feel Luffy chuckle as held me from the front and Zoro holds me from behind. I feel Zoro's lips touch the back of my neck and Luffy kisses my forehead.

"Why did you try to get away from us" I heard Luffy say as Zoro starts to nibble and kiss my neck.

"Because you two.." I trailed off looking at Luffy before looking away. "Because what Luna?" I heard Zoro mumbled against my neck which made me blush harder than I thought I could.

"You two are being very affectionate in front of your crewmembers and you keep laughing at me" I said with a pout looking away from only for Luffy to grab my chin. He stared into my eyes like he was looking for something. He seemed to find what he was looking for because he smiled and kissed me not caring that his crew can see us. I try to break the kiss but I wasn't putting forth real effort because I started to kiss back. Luffy breaks off the kiss as I'm turned around and Zoro kisses me much harder and my body gains a tingly feeling all over from these two. I moan into the kiss as I feel Luffy bite the sweet spot on my neck that melts me into a metaphorical puddle. Zoro breaks the kiss smiling down at me as I look away embarrassed that I moaned out loud.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Luna" Luffy said into my ear as I turned to walk the way we started before we all stopped. As we turn a corner we see Bartholomew Kuma.

"Who is that?" I heard Luffy say as I stare in horror seeing that this is the real Shichibukai. "You guys need to run now! He's a Shichibukai!" I said as I got into a fighting stance holding my sword and dagger.

"Oh so he's strong" I heard Zoro say before Kuma stepped towards us. That made them tense up. I however ran at him telling them to get out of here. I hold my own for a brief moment before I see him take his glove off.

"Avoid his hands at all cost! He has a devil fruit!" I yelled to them as I dodged his devil fruit powers just for him to hit me with his shoulders making me hit a tree. I don't know how long I was out but I heard them screaming as I opened my eyes. They widened when I saw one by one that were disappearing. "No. Luffy move. Watch out!" I yelled as I ran to him. Just as I reach him Luffy grabbed me around the waist. The last thing we saw was Bartholomew Kuma's hand coming down towards us. Then it's darkness.

**As Luffy and Luna are flying**

_Luna POV_

I wake up feeling wind rushing at my face making it hard to see. I bring my head down and I see me and Luffy stayed together. I wiggle oh so ever gently so I'm laying fully on top of him and I place my face in his neck. As I bury my face in his neck I feel his arms tighten around me. That made me smile as I close my eyes. Before I fully fell asleep I give him a quick kiss and saying see you when you wake up. And with that I fell asleep feeling Kuma's powers make me sleepy.  _I wonder where we're going?_  Was my last thought before blacking out.

**Island of women**

_Splash!_

Is what woke me up. Groaning I open my eyes and seeing that me and Luffy landed in a bathing place. I'm sitting up to see many arrows being pointed at us. Naked woman pointing arrows. "Uh...sorry we interrupted your bathing process" was all I was able to say before we're grabbed and thrown into a jail cell. Well they took Luffy away and I'm in the jail cell. "Where the hell are you taking him! Bring him back you neanderthals!" I shout as I see them cart him away. "I said bring him back!" I continued to yell until one of the natives pointed an arrow at me. I growl at her. "Do it I dare you. If you hurt him. Any part of him! See if you stupid island survives" I said to her. I heard the women gasp at what I said but also for the fact that my nail turned into claws. My eyes became more like my zoan and glowed because of that. My teeth became razor sharp courtesy of my animal. I could feel my horns coming out of my head as I felt my wings pushing at my clothes to open. I felt pressure on the top of my tailbone wear my tail too tried to break free of the confines that is my clothing.

"What are you?" I heard the woman gasp out.

"Your nightmare if you harm the one I love" I snarled at her.  _Wait did I just say i love him!? Mother never said that bond would progress that fast!?_  is what I frantically think while keeping a cool composure on the outside. We just stare at each other before she breaks contact and leaving. I snarl at anyone who came near to get look at me like I was some attraction. One even had the gall to throw a rock at me. That pissed me off so I did the next best thing to make them leave me alone. I scared the shit out them by charging at the bar's roaring. That made them all run away as I smirked. "Tch cowards" I said aloud thinking no one heard but I hear the woman who I threatened speak.

"They are only curious Lady Luna. You didn't have to do that. Why did you arrive with that man? The Empress is going to be very upset" she said as she opened the door and I saw they being Luffy in. I don't respond I just glare at her before I go to Luffy to make sure he's ok. "We didn't hurt him. I don't understand why you think we would" she said to me as I sat at Luffy's side combing my fingers in his hair. "Oh I don't know maybe because you throw us in a jail cell straight after I speak" I said in a heavily sarcastic voice as I glare at her. She looks taken aback at what I said.

I ignore her as I look back to Luffy to make sure he is ok. As I'm looking at him it finally dawns on me that Luffy is naked as the day he was born. Blushing hard I force my eyes not to look down there.  _It couldn't hurt to peek..No don't look..But I could see what I'm in for..No bad Luna no looking..Oh fuck it I'm gonna look_ I came to a conclusion in my head not noticing that Luffy opened his eyes to me having inner turmoil and constantly trailing my eyes down to his manhood just to quickly look away before I get the full view. He smirks at my inner dilemma before yawning acting like he just woke up. Luffy stands up right in front of me giving me a excellent view of his package.  _Oh my Lord..I'm in for quite a lot. I had a feeling he would be bigger than most guys but not that freaking big!_ I thought as I continued to stare seeing it twitch and hardened. I gasp quickly looking up to see him giving me stare that made my panties instantly soaked. "Oh uh hey Luffy...sleep good?" I say as I get up letting my devil fruit powers fade away, when I do Luffy frowns. As I am about to question him we hear female voice to our right. Luffy turns towards them and starts to talk. I see him finally realise he doesn't have his hat to see it on one of the girls. He stretches his arm to grab it. This freaks some out since they point arrows to him. I just tune them out as I kept staring at Luffy's member thinking about all kinds of things.  _Oh shit I gotta stop looking._ _ **But I can stare all I want.**_   _No I shouldn't that's rude._ _ **But I can just imagine him filling me.**_   _No bad Luna don't think that!_ _ **He's my chosen I can think all I want about his penis.**_   _No he'll notice and think I'm easy. Oh dear I think he caught me staring again_  I think before coming out of my thoughts to see Luffy putting on clothes and giving me a cocky grin that promises many things.  _Oh shit_ was the last thing I thought before Luffy grabs me and we break out of the jail cell.

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Don't forget that I have a poll and would appreciate it if y'all went and voted./strong/p**   
**Well hope you guys leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Till next time~!**   
**EDITED**

**10/31/18**

**11/3/18**


	3. Branching Out

**Chapter 3**

**Luna POV**

OH MY GOD! I still can't believe I saw him naked! I thought spazzing out on the inside while we were trying to escape the Kuja women. I notice that whenever I looked over at Luffy he would smile at me and I would blush and look away. Are all my chosen going to be that big? If they are then holy shit am I in for a ride was what I thought as I dodge an arrow and jump closer to Luffy. We continue to run away from the natives when I see an arrow coming for Luffy. This upsets me as I hit it sending it back to the Kuja. I smirk when I hear their distress. Looking forward I see Luffy looking back at me with a face I can't read. "What?" was all I said feeling my face heat up a bit at his constant staring. He smiles at me and laughs saying it was nothing. Knowing I have a confused look on my face I goto speak when I see Luffy's face gain a hard look. Looking to my side seeing I'm about to be hit by arrows until I feel a warm and strong calloused hand wrap around my waist pulling me. Looking up already knowing who it is I see that famous smile of his. I blush harder when I feel his strong body against mine but, it goes downhill when I see what he has in his embrace or more like who he has. Scowling at the Kuja women in his other arm I see her look away from my gaze. I look back to Luffy seeing him look confused. Just as I am about to tell him to let me go he jumps off a building and then we're in the forest running away from the natives. He continues to run until I bite his hand forcing him to release me. He does this and I take off running from him in a different direction. I continue to run not listening to him yell for me. As I run I think about how I reacted. Why did I react so badly? Well obviously because he's one of my chosen. But I haven't marked him yet so I can still lose him to other women I thought while I was jumping over fallen trees and big roots sticking up out of the ground. At the thought of losing him I push myself to run faster. I feel my lungs screaming for oxygen as I continue to push myself harder. There is no damn way I am losing my chosen to some scandalous clothed women! I thought with a fury.

**Then what are you doing! Fight for your chosen you damn brat! I heard a deep growling voice say. I falter a bit in my running not noticing that caused Luffy to catch up closer to me.**

Ryo! What are you doing awake? I thought you said that you weren't going to talk to me anymore? I thought while making a sharp left and coming into a clearing only to stop while I went into a full blown conversation with Ryo.

**I only said that to make you realise that you were wrong. You found your chosen as soon as I stopped talking to you. The fates are teaching you a lesson. The only way for you to reach your homeland is with them. Ryo said to me in his all knowing tone. Knowing that a scowl is on my face I reply to what he said while panting for air.**

I don't need them to return and reclaim my homeland! Just like I don't need the help from that MAN! I thought while leaning forward resting my hands on my knees. I give a shuddering breath as I feel Luffy enter the clearing and Ryo's presence leave my mind, but before he does he leaves me with some words.

**The only way to survive this world is with your chosen. If you want to beat him you're going to need them. Them as in those men who you're connected to. As in you're going to need the help from that MAN. Your father.** Ryo said as he receded back into mind.

"There is no way I'm going to ask for his help" I said aloud as I stood straight up. Thinking I said it in my mind and not out loud. It's silent as I take in the scenery around me. To my very left I see a waterfall and a small lake. Looking at the water makes me want to jump in my full zoan form and swim around for hours enjoying the water. With that thought I remember when I finally got free how I would swim for hours in the ocean with Rayleigh. Sighing at such a fond memory I look to the left and see a small bed of flowers. Seeing the flowers makes me think of when I was a little girl picking flowers with my mother. A pang of hurt runs through my body before I push it away and ignore it. Looking away from the flowers I see a small ring of trees surrounding a ancient willow tree. Staring at that trees makes me think about the first ancient forest that I came across when I went out on my first time alone without Rayleigh and Shakky. Sighing to myself at all the memories that have been bombarding me ever since I met Luffy and the rest of the pirates earlier this week.

"Whose help?" I heard from behind me. Jumping from the surprise of Luffy speaking I look back at him before replying with an unintelligent answer.

"What?" was all I responded with as I looked at him. I took notice that he didn't seem out of breath. Che lucky bastard. Why can't I have crazy stamina like him. Well I guess it's to balance me out for my powers that I have I thought as my face turned to a pout.

"You said that you're not going to ask for his help. Who are you talking about and why did you run away from me?" Luffy said as he came forward into the clearing. As I go to speak I see the Kuja woman he was holding come up behind him and into the clearing. I scowl at her before turning my dissatisfied face to Luffy before answering.

"It's none of your business. Besides why the hell do you have one of those women with us!" I shouted at him near the end. Luffy looks back to her and ask her what her name is after a tense moment of staring. Throwing my hands up in exasperation I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. Eyes closed I just stand there listening for a moment to them talk.

"My name is Margueritte" is what I heard her say before her and Luffy start talking. I ignore them as I think about what Ryo was telling me. Feeling frustrated I walk a few feet away and sit next a tree while looking at Luffy and Margueritte talk. I see that she isn't like the other natives that I've come across. Heaving out a sigh I lean back and look up to the sky wondering how I got here since that day. I start to hum a song that mother would sing to me not noticing that Luffy and the native stopped talking to look at me. I open my eyes not knowing I shut them as I hummed. Looking over to my left I see that I'm being stared at.

"What?" I questioned them as I saw a contemplative look on the rubbery captains face. I see him gain a big smile making we worry a bit because everyone knows how freaking D's are. They can be very selfish when they want to and don't know how to take no for answer. With that thought my mood turns sour and I glare at the ground. What if I tell them I'm not ready but they go through with it anyway. Would they force me if they really wanted it? Would they ever hurt me like that? No they wouldn't because I won't let them. After I get off this island and help the old man I'll disappear. They won't find me at all. I'll make sure of it. With that last final thought I look down at my hand and see the family crest with all of my chosens names on there. I take a closer look studying the crest that I was so proud of until I realised what it symbolizes. I would always stare at moms hand and wonder who that one person was. Who my father was. I used dream and hope that I would one day have this crest because it would show me that I have a special someone out there just for me.

How naive I was. Thinking such ridiculous things that I was told as a child. 'One day sweetheart your chosen will come to you and you'll be the happiest you've ever been. Your chosen is your other half my love. Your chosen will always be there for you. Mommy never told daddy that he was her chosen. I know sweetie I wish daddy was here too. No sweetheart daddy loves you! Don't think that way!' and it would repeat over and over because I never realised how hurt and broken my mother was by not having her chosen next her. They consummated the bond. Their souls stitched back together. They would forever feel the other's pain, joy, sadness, everything they felt the other would as well but if rejected by their chosen they would suffer the worst pain. He is the cause for mother's pain and suffering. Her years of torment. My torment. He left us to fend for ourselves. He abandoned us. He scorned us. He destroyed us. He said that he loved mother but if he really loved her why did he not come save us? Why didn't he ever try to find us? Did he ever care? Was mother just some prize to conquer and then throw away? If so why did mom hold on to the thought that he would help us!? Why! Why did she keep the necklace she got from him!? I though with a fury not noticing how Luffy was staring at me the whole entire time I sat there and thought about everything in my life. Grasping the necklace mother gave me I hunched forward in agony at the reminder of her absence. 15 years later and the pain I felt from her death is still fresh as that day it happened.

"Are you okay?" I heard Margueritte ask me. Looking I could see her face concerned then she looked to Luffy trying to figure out what was happening. I sit up and tighten my fist around the necklace once more before letting it go. I take a deep breath feeling the fresh air enter my lungs and then leave as I breathe out. I did this for a few more times once she and Luffy realised that I needed a moment to myself. As I'm meditating and taking in the world around me feeling the energy of the land I listen in on what Luffy and Margueritte were talking about.

"How are your arrows so strong? I can break them so easily but they were able to destroy rock?" I heard Luffy question the native kuja. As I sit there I think about the time I discovered my haki.

**5 years ago**

"Shakky watch out!" a young woman yelled out as she ran towards the older woman she lived with. Not knowing how strong she was she came to her protection and defended the woman who took care of her since the day she stepped into her bar.

"Luna you need go and get Rayleigh. You're not strong enough to fight" she gasped out. She was only injured because she got cocky and didn't think these brats would go for a cheap shot. How far have pirates and marines fallen since Roger's death. There is no honor anymore Shakky thought with anger as she stood up to find one of the most peculiar sights ever. There stood a young just turned 15 year old teenage girl standing up to men much stronger than her but weaker than Shakky and Rayleigh. Luna dodged incoming attacks she didn't even see. Her skin harden only because of her animal instincts thought Luna. The one thing that stood out to her as she saw the young girl fight but only to lose against the men. Shakky was to distracted with the fight she didn't even feel the man come up behind her and hit her over the head with a bottle. Luna saw this and thought Shakky was killed because of all the blood from the bottle hit. In a fit of rage and anguish Luna let out roar of pain. That was the first time Ryo had ever came to the forefront and took over. Letting a blast of kings haki out he attacked all the men and took their lives for what was his. They harmed what belonged them. Those foolish human males attacked their nest and harmed the mother figure they gained after they lost their biological. Ryo remembered how Luna had a hard time accepting that she wasn't replacing her mother but instead gaining another one. Since that day she accepted Shakky. Her animal side brought them into the nest and kept her no matter what. Just like how Rayleigh was the father they always wanted but would never have. Luna accepted him for that role right away while Ryo was hesitant. Ryo didn't accept him because there was another man he saw more of as a better father figure. He would show the silly little human that he was better than that wrinkly old gambling fart. Ryo grumbled as he receded back into Luna as she came to the forefront of her mind and stumbled to Shakky crying. She rolls her over and saw that she was alive. With a cry of happiness Luna collapsed and hugged the older woman till she woke up. When she did Luna let herself sleep but not before Shakky made her tell what happened. Only then did Luna get to sleep. Smiling at the fact she got to cuddle up to Shakky caused her to smile even bigger. As Luna was slipping further into her sleeping state she felt Rayleigh come running into the clearing. The last thing she heard was Rayleigh asking Shakky if they were okay.

**Present**

It's been five years since I discovered haki. Took me three years to master it enough where I didn't need Rayleigh's help anymore. Until he figured out that I had a devil fruit and then made me train my haki with that. After that I trained for another year just to make sure I would be able to use haki with my devil fruit I thought since it has been a year since the last of my training with Rayleigh.

"So it's a mystery power!" I heard the rubber captain say as Margueritte just agreed looking exasperated. Chuckling I stand up and walk over to Luffy and Margueritte. Smiling I sit down next to Luffy not realising how close we are but Luffy did. Luffy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his lap. This causes me to blush and try to get out of his grip but to no avail did it work. Sighing in defeat I look up and notice that Margueritte had gone quiet. I didn't like that so I tried to speak to her but when I tried she stood up so suddenly and turned her back to us. Frowning at what was happening I try to stand but I'm held in place by Luffy. "What's wrong? Did you not eat enough meat?" the carefree captain asked not noticing or just not caring about the atmosphere. I saw how Margueritte balled her hands into fists setting me on edge.

"I'm sorry but you two are intruders. Miss Luna is okay because she is a woman but Luffy you're a man and no men are allowed on the island. However, you both are intruders because of this rule I must kill you both. Please forgive me!" she said in a sad voice but near the end she spoke aggressively. With saying this Margueritte spun fastly around shooting arrows at us. Luffy rolled out of the way with me still in his arms and ran away from the Kuja woman. I don't know how long he ran but all the time it was happening I kept telling him to put me down.

He didn't listen. Having enough I kicked toward his groin while pinching him. He stopped running fast enough to dodge my kick but let me go because I pinched him. I quickly put distance between us with a scowl on my face. I turn around and walk away from him in aggravation. I crossed my arms and walk faster away when I hear him laughing. Just as I am about to yell at him to shut up. We come across some more Kuja causing us to run away so we didn't have to deal with them.

"This is all your fault Luffy!" I yelled at him ducking my head and dodging an incoming set of arrows. I look over to see him still smiling and laughing away all the while arrows are flying at us. I wonder to myself if he takes anything seriously because the whole time I've been with him I've seen him goof off more than anything. We continue to run until I notice that we weren't being pursued by the natives anymore. As we stop I take a deep breath looking to my right seeing that we can view the entire village. I'm standing there enjoying the view and the quiet before it was broken by a monkeys laughter. I turn around and walk over to the laughing man that's in my company and stare at him upset. "Do you take anything seriously! Honestly the whole entire time I have been in your presence you've done nothing but mess around! What kind of captain are you?" the whole entire time I'm yelling at him and comparing him to the older generation captains I didn't notice that he got quiet this making me frown. I cease my yelling at him when I heard him chuckle. Looking over at him I see that he has stood with his hands in his pockets before speaking.

"I do take things seriously Luna. If you want I can show how serious I can be" is what he said to me before he started walking forward. Instinctively for some reason I take a step back, but he just keeps coming forward all the while his hands are still in his pockets. My back hits a tree and I start to turn to run but Luffy looks me in the eyes stopping me from his intense stare. I blush a bit from how intense it is before I realize what I'm doing. Now mad at myself I go to tell Luffy something but didn't get the chance to. Luffy grabs me by the waist with one hand and his other grabs the back of my neck pulling me forward for a kiss. Since he surprised me he takes control of the kiss almost instantly. Kicking my mind back into gear I start to fight back in the kiss completely forgetting what we need to do. Bringing my arms up to circle around his neck pulling him closer. I sigh into the kiss before we pull away and stare at each other. Both of us is slightly breathing heavier before I see Luffy gain a mischievous look on his face.

Oh shit was all I had to think before he dives for my neck making me gasp in surprise but groan as he starts to bite my neck. "Luffy you can't bite me! You need to stop before you do something you regret" I say when I notice his hands disappear. As I'm going to ask him what he's doing I feeling his hands grab at my ass lifting me up which makes me squeal at what he did. My eyes dart to him to yell at him but I stop when I see his face. There looking satisfied with himself I finally realise I wrapped my legs around his waist. With this knowledge in my brain I tell Luffy to put me down because of how close we were. If anything it made him smile a bit more before walking forward and pushing me against the tree behind us. I feel his body against me surprised by how warm he is. It makes my inner animal let out something close to a purr but still a rumble. I lean forward to kiss him again thinking the noise is only in my head before I heard Luffy chuckle. I focus my attention on him confused and annoyed at myself by how easily I'm giving into how I feel around my chosens. "Let me go you jackass!" I spoke in an aggravated tone pushing at his shoulders unwrapping my legs from his waist. This made him smirk and leaned forward to nip at my neck again. Which made me panic because if he actually bit down hard enough to draw blood he would mark me causing the bonding to start. That was something I didn't want at all. "Luffy you got to stop or-" I was saying before he cut me off with a kiss. As he started to deepen the kiss I felt his thigh come between my legs and grind against me. Gasping out of shock and pleasure I forget what I was saying. Luffy took advantage of this and kissed me harder before he pulled back. Our eyes lock for a brief moment before I close mine at the intense feeling I was having. Luffy kissed along my jaw coming to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe before trailing down my neck. Stopping at the crook of my neck where it meets my shoulder, he then proceeded to suck and kiss there. To my surprise I moan out loud since he found a sensitive spot on my neck. Feeling him smirk at this he brought his hands up to grope at my breast. With all the pleasure I was feeling it was becoming a lot harder to resist. I wonder if this is because he's not just any man. If he was it wouldn't be this intense, also I would have already kicked his ass. Is it hard to fight back because he is one of my chosen? As I ponder this I'm brought quickly back to the situation I'm in when I feel Luffy's hard on pressing against my thigh while grinding forward to press harder on my nether regions. Luffy unbuttoned my shirt and starts to kiss down towards my breast. My face turns a brighter red when he makes eye contact with me while coming forward and licking my bra covered nipple. At the same time he is doing this he brings up his right to pinch and roll my left nipple. Gasping at this I go to tell Luffy that we need to stop but that comes out is a garbled whine since he took my nipple into his mouth and suckled hard. He leans back releasing the nipple from his mouth to blow on it watching it hardened under the spit soaked fabric. This caused him to smile and then gave the same treatment to my other nipple. All the while this is happening I feel myself become more and more wet at his ministrations. In my dazed mind the horny little voice in my head is saying to give in and just have sex with him, while the logical voice is yelling at me to stop this. Knowing and thinking that both make sense in my lust filled mind I turn my gaze to Luffy and just watch what he does before deciding it needs to stop. Just as my mouth opened to speak Luffy catches my gaze and he stares at me before smirking. Holy shit that smirk would any womans or mans panties drop! is what I thought as I saw Luffy bring his hand up to the clasp on the front of my bra and unhooked it letting my breast free. Gasping at this I sucked in a breath causing my chest to raise higher which made it look like I was arching up against him. Luffy smiles opening his mouth and brought my left nipple into his mouth. The sensation of it is stronger making me moan louder calling out his name to try and get his attention. In my hazy mind I don't notice that the rubber captain moved his leg and unbuckled my belt before undoing my pants. It took Luffy to pull my pants and underwear down lower on my hips before I come to. Gasping out of surprise and anger I open my mouth yelling at him wondering what the hell does he think he's doing. He doesn't answer me at all. This angers me more as I go to yell at him again but I stop and let out a squeak of surprise since one of his hands cup my wet mound showing just how much my body enjoyed what he was doing. I sputter in my yelling as I'm embarrassed by what he does. He leans up and coming closer to my face. I close my eyes slightly scared by his reaction. Feeling his hot breath on my ear he's quiet before answering my question.

"What am I doing you ask? Well I decided that I want to give you pleasure. Is that so bad?" he says to me in a very husky voice causing me to shiver against him as I feel my insides clench and becomes more wet against his hand. The feeling of embarrassment and shame swelled up inside me. With all the emotions that I have been feeling this past week almost makes me cry. Almost. I don't have to struggle with holding back tears because I haven't cried since mother died all those years ago. Tearing myself away from my depressing thoughts I think about what Luffy said. Is it so bad that I feel this pleasure? Or is it that it's Luffy who makes it bad? I ponder in silence for a moment before I come to the conclusion of why should it matter?

"You're right. Why should it matter if it's bad?" I say back to him deciding to do something for myself for the first time in years. Bringing my arms up and around his neck I bring him in for a passion filled kiss. Hearing him moan stirs up feelings that I haven't felt before. I press my body against him hoping he gets the message and thankfully he does. Pressing his hand harder against me before I feel his fingers slip past my wet lips and rub the little bud between my legs until it becomes swollen from the attention. Squirming a bit I break off this kiss and hide my face in his shoulder not wanting him to see my face. Hearing him chuckle I feel his hand work my lower area more before I'm pushed back up against the tree. This causes me to blush since he can see my face. Not liking that I cover my face with arms. My world is black and this only enhances my senses to him. Seemingly all my senses just seemed to be filled with Luffy and his presence. Luffy chuckled making me pout a bit at that. As I am about to tell him to shut up I'm cut off because I felt Luffy takes my right nipple in his mouth and his free hand is pinching and rolling my nipple between his forefinger and thumb. While also pushing his middle finger into me while his thumb is rubbing against my clit. All this happening at the same time causing me to let out a long and loud moan. While this is happening I notice the forest takes on a different feel to it. Not knowing what that feeling is I wonder before I'm brought back to the present by Luffy rubbing his thumb in a circular motion causing the hood of my clit to move and catching a very sensitive part. Moaning out his name I push and buck against his hand wanting, no needing more from him. He continues for couple more minutes before I tell him that I'm going to come. Hearing this he stopped everything making me whine in frustration since I was so close. Moving my arms I glare at Luffy showing how annoyed I am but all he does is chuckle. Moving both hands to my pants I get the picture and start to become scared instead of aroused. Luffy notices this and stops grabbing my face, with his clean hand, making me look him in the eyes. Our eyes meet and I see him smile. Not one of arrogance but one of reassurance. This made me relax in his hold before he kisses me. This kiss is different than the others as I can feel his...dare I say affection in the kiss? Pulling back he looks at me again and smiles.

"We'll only go as far and what you're comfortable with. I won't push or force you into anything you don't want. Alright?" he says to me while putting his forehead against mine looking deep into my eyes. This caused me to choke up with an overwhelming feeling that I couldn't identify. I nod my head feeling myself relax since no one has ever said that to me in any context. I give a small smile before I give him a quick innocent kiss that he turned hot very quickly. Feeling his tongue brush against my bottom lip before I open my mouth more to let him in. We both fight for dominance of the kiss and surprisingly he won the mini battles between our mouths. Settling against him I let him explore my mouth before pulling away so we could get some air in our lungs. He pauses briefly before putting his hands on top of my pants while looking at me waiting for my answer. I think for a moment before deciding that I wanted more so I nodded my head at him giving my permission. With that he gets down on his knees as my pants and underwear goes lower down my legs. Lifting each leg out of the clothing to help him out. As I am about to put my right leg down he grabs it and lifts it up before kissing the inside of my thigh while keeping eye contact with me. A small gasp leaves my lips and he lightly bites the inner flesh of my leg. He keeps kissing and nibbling my inner thigh before settling my right leg on his shoulder then doing the same for my left one. Supporting me on his shoulders causes my lower half to come closer to his face. I blush out of embarrassment while Luffy just smiles a mischievous grin at my predicament. Its silent before I speak to him.

"Well are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" I questioned him very sassily. He looks surprised before laughing effectively ruining the mood in my opinion. Grumbling in annoyance I try to bring my leg down but he holds them in place with his firm grip. I turn my eyes to him prepared to fight with him when I feel something wet glide against my wet slit. Gasping at this sensation I give a low moan as he continued to run his tongue up and down my sex. Thinking that this was all he was going to do I settle my back against the tree and enjoy the sensation when a spike of pleasure shot through me. I look down at him saw that Luffy was staring back at me while licking and sucking on my sensitive clit. I start to pant a little harder since I'm starting to feel the build up of my climax. I close my eyes lost in the feeling. Bringing my hands down I grip on to his hair when I feel his tongue delve into me. Making me give a small gasp followed by a loud moan for when I felt his fingers enter me along with his tongue. This caused me to finally reach my climax since this all started. I'm so focused on the pleasure and what he was doing I didn't notice that my back was moved from the tree to the ground. My focus is brought out of its hazy state when I felt the ground on my back and I heard zipper sound in the background. Leaning up on my elbows I see Luffy on his knees leaning back on his feet. What draws my attention is the hard member in his hand being stroked. I catch his gaze seeing the intense lust in his eyes before looking back at his hard member. Once again I feel that same fear creep into my mind and making my body shake from it. I'm so lost in the horrible memories from when I was a child. I never noticed that Luffy tucked himself away immediately. Luffy gently shakes me to try and get my attention but, I'm so stuck in my fear I don't hear or see him. All I see and hear is that bastard that hurt me when I was a child. The taunting voice just kept saying my name over and over again while coming right up in my face. I reacted the only way I knew how. I attacked the voice with everything I have. I feel arms wrap around me while I'm fighting back but since I'm not strong enough to get free I resort to drastic measures. Which is to kick, yell, bite and scratch at who is holding me. Not specifically in that order. I'm freaking out thinking I was back in his presence, which made it so I didn't feel Luffy's in my panic. As I'm about to just give into the animalistic side of me I felt lips on the back off my neck. I stop pondering why this kiss was so different from all the others. The other times weren't soft and...loving. They were cruel. Perverse. These however are the opposite which brought me out of my fear. I realise that I'm not back there with that bastard but with Luffy on Amazon Lily. Also coming to the forefront of mind was realising that I was still naked. Oh fuck no. No please tell me he didn't see my back! Is my thought process as I came back to my senses. This time around I'm gasping for a different reason. Too afraid to break the silence I just stay quiet and relax against Luffy while freaking out on the inside. Luffy sees that I quiet down and lean back on him as we sit taking in everything around us. It's silent for around ten more minutes before one of us speaks up. It's Luffy while I'm silent out of fear and shame. The shame because of how I reacted so strongly and the fear that he saw my back.

"Are you okay?" is what he asked me. I sit there slightly confused. He's not mad at me…but why? Shouldn't he be angry that I'm denying him his pleasure? Sitting in his arms is making me feel...safe? I haven't felt this way since I met Ray and Ky. Why? Why do my chosens make me feel this way. Why am I feeling all these things that I haven't since mom? I don't want to feel these emotions! While sitting in Luffy's embrace my mind runs a mile a minute before I remember his question.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I panicked and attacked you" I say to him with my head down slightly wondering how he would react. An to true Luffy fashion he throws me for a loop once again.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I rushed to fast for your liking. I didn't mean to scare you Luna" is what I heard as I felt him nuzzle the back of my neck before placing a soft kiss on it. I'm so baffled at him I'm silent for couple of minutes before I finally ask him the question I want to know badly.

"Why aren't mad at me?" I ask him very confused. I feel his arms go loose from the surprise of my question. I moved forward and turned around with opportunity to look him in the eyes.

"What? Why would I be mad at you?" he said answering my question with his own. I narrow my eyes a little thinking he's playing some game with me.

"You would be mad at me because I stopped everything! We were about to...to…" I trail off hoping he would get what I would have to say. He caught on to what I trailed off with and just gave me a small smirk at my refusal to say the word.

"No Luna I'm not mad because you got frightened to go further. I should have done more communication on my end to make sure that you're okay. I obviously failed on my part. I should have made sure that you were okay with going that far. I'm sorry you got scared like that" he said to me as if stating that it was all his fault that I freaked out and that I'm not to blame. I look at him wondering if all my chosen were like him. The whole entire time I'm looking at him I don't realise that I have a very confused look on me face.

"Why do you look so confused?" I hear Luffy ask me.

"Because…" I trail off debating on whether I should tell him or not. I look up at him taking in everything I see. I see how calm and relaxed looking he seems which confuses me. Wouldn't someone who just separated from their crew be more frantic? Hell I would if I had no one around. Shit that's why he's more calm...he has someone he knows enough to be comfortable around. I doubt I could ever be like him. Trusting people so easily..I think the world would end. I chuckled seeing him look at me in question wondering why I laughed. "It's nothing just something I thought. Anyways we need to try and get off this island." Effectively dodging his question I get up and grab my clothes and quickly put them on still hoping my back wasn't seen. I wonder how he would react if he knew my past. Or any of them for that matter. While I'm thinking this I see Luffy dart pass me and run off the cliff yelling something about his crew and he's going to meet them. Groaning out loud I run after him but I leap of with more grace and land in a pool of water? Looking up I see we are in a bath house?

Feeling the third and very familiar presence to my right I see Boa Hancock. One of the seven warlord and my sister in arms. Smiling with great joy I go to hug her but I see she's scared and furious. Looking at Luffy my mind finally takes in everything. Luffy is here while she's bathing. Boa is naked for the world to see. Thus her back is bare for all. To my horror I see her look accusingly at me. At this she gets into a battle stance while Marigold and Sandersonia run inside to help their big sister.

"Hancock it's not what you think I promise!" I told her very quickly while dodging an attack from Marigold and Sandersonia. While I turned around to face them I saw Luffy behind them facing off against the empress. Dodging the two snake sisters I run to Luffy so Hancock won't hurt him. Just as I'm about to reach him she attacks. "No Luffy!" I yelled when he didn't make it in time to move. He fell just like all the others. I knew he couldn't resist her I was somberly thinking before I hear Sandersonia gasp in surprise. Looking up I see Luffy standing not as a statue. I'm too stunned to stop the eldest a second time and this was when I saw how it didn't affect him. With that run over to him to check that he's okay I hear him chuckle.

"Don't worry Luna I'm fine" Luffy said to as he hugged me. Blushing I quickly look to the eldest Boa and saw her become more angry. As I stutter to tell her what happens she cuts me off by saying the we are to die in the colosseum.

"You two are to die in the colosseum. A befitting death for a traitor such as yourself Luna" the snake empress said to me as I felt my world cracking. I can't lose her too is what I thought before I heard Marigold mutter something under her breath.

"Always knew she was a traitor. We never should have trusted her sister. I mean look at her devil fruit. That one brings nothing but pain and sadness. I told you not to befriend her" is what I heard her say. Something inside me snapped. All the anger that I had been holding back for years broke loose. It wasn't even all of it but it was enough to catch their attention.

"How dare you say that Marigold. After all I have done for this island. All I did for you three! If it wasn't for me you all would still be back in that hellhole! If it wasn't for me you would have never made it home! If it wasn't for me you never would have met Papa Rayleigh! How dare you question my integrity! I have sacrificed many things to help keep you protected!" All the while I yelling at Marigold I don't realise I'm slowly shifting into my hybrid form until I feel water submerging over my tail and the bottom of my wings dipping into the water. I stand still and go silent to rein in my anger. When I finally did I heard Marigold gasping for breath from my Haki's will. I hear Sandersonia ask her sister if she is okay while Hancock is quietly staring at me. To ashamed to meet her eyes I got to walk away when I hear her speak.

"Little sister wait...I...I'm sorry I accused you. You are right about all of that. But you are with a...a..MAN! How else can I not take this. I am sorry but you know the the laws. However, since you have done such a great service to my people you will live. Your punishment will be decided in the colosseum. Take them away and prepare the arena and tell everyone they are to be there. That's an order" the snake empress said an edge in her voice. Me and Luffy are taken away from the royal bath house and thrown into the dungeon under the arena.

**What did you all think?**

**Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas tell me.**

**Till next time~!**   
**EDITED**

**10/31/18**

**11/3/18**


	4. Meeting The Other Ones

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT I ADD IN. :P**

**Chapter 4**

I'm sitting in the arena dungeon across from Luffy glaring at him.  _Why did he have to go and run off the cliff and into the bath house? Well there goes my only home I ever had besides living with Rayleigh and Shakky._ Sighing to myself I look off to right and stare at the bars of our cell. In my mind they look just the same all those years ago.  _Nothing so different if I think about it. Well I don't have to worry about survival day by day. Guess that's a plus._  I hear a noise of shuffling by me and notice that Luffy had moved beside me. Surprised that I hadn't even notice he moved shows how deep in thought I've been since we've been put in here. Thinking back on how I've been treating Luffy since we got here makes me sigh. I see Luffy twitch from that. Guess I've been doing it more than I noticed. It's silent for about 10 more minutes before I decide to speak up. "Are you okay Luffy?" I ask a while looking over at him. Seeing how he smiles now that I pay attention to him makes me feel bad about blaming him for what happened.

"Yeah I'm okay Luna thank you for asking" he said with a smile to me. I look closer and can tell he's lying. But why? Why lie to me when is just the two of us?

"Luffy why are you lying to me?" I asked him slightly hurt by it, but I don't let show so he doesn't know. I see the surprised look on his face.

"How did you know I was lying" he asked me very surprised. I just chuckle at him because he should have at least tried to deny it.

"Well it was easy to tell. You're not that good at lying" I told him with a smile on my face. I chuckle to myself from seeing Luffy's surprised face. I had never seen such innocence for a brief moment on a pirate. This boy confuses me so much sometimes. How can someone like him exist this far into Paradise? What did he do? Did he bribe other sailors like some new rookies do? I decide to ask him. "Luffy can I ask you something?" I spoke looking over to him. I see how he perks up at how we're talking more.

"Sure thing Luna. What did you want to ask?" Luffy replied while snuggling closer to me to stay warm. I just stare him for a moment before I open my mouth to speak.

"How did someone like you make it this far in Paradise?" I ask wrapping the blanket around the two of us tighter. He seems confused for a moment before he speaks up.

"What do you mean Paradise? This is the Grandline" he says looking to me for an answer. I forgot how most of the greenhorns don't call it this.

"My bad. That's what pirates from the New World call it" I said leaning against him closing my eyes. "Also you still didn't answer my question brat" I mumbled after a second. I hear him gasp and almost break his freaking neck to look at me.

"Your from the New World?!" He spoke very excited to me. I just chuckle at him.

"More or less and quit avoiding the question" I answered while elbowing him softly in the side. He just laughs and squirms a bit.

"What was the question again?" Seriously? I groan out loud and repeat the question to him. "Oh I made it this far because of my Nakama! My crew is like family to me. They're my best friends and comrades. We all rely on each other. We give each other strength when we think we have none. That's how I made it this far. Also I'm strong too" he adds the last part like he forgot. I'm surprised he didn't start off with that like most other captains. I stare at him for a long time wondering how I came to know this boy. He just smiles at me and wraps his arms around me, while snuggling his face into my neck. Feeling his breath reminds me of what happened not that long ago. I feel him smile as this causes me to gasp lowly. Feeling his tongue on my neck makes a shiver run up my spine. I feel him nibbling on my neck. The pleasure is starting to take over that I forget to tell him to not bite my neck. I was so wrapped up in what we were doing that I didn't hear the footsteps till the dungeon door slammed open. This made both of us jump and look up to the door to see what happened. There standing in the door was two guards holding spears.

"Get up. It's time to decide your fate" is what we hear the first guard say. We both get up and walk to the door. As I'm walking with Luffy behind the guards we come to the opening for the colosseum. Luffy is pushed to continue to walk forward, but they stopped me. We both look to the guards confused. "The Empress wants to stay by her side Lady Luna" is all they say before the direct me to the upper throne where Hancock sat with Sandersonia and Marigold. The two younger sisters just look at me before they break eye contact not being able to hold my gaze. I hear Ryo rumble in satisfaction that  _ **we**_  showed them who was stronger from that interaction. With that I turned my gaze to the woman who I think of as a sister. We stare at one another for who knows how long. Neither of us wanting to back down at this small challenge. Its ends up being a draw as we both sigh out loud and look away at the same time.

"Why am I up here Boa. I thought I was supposed to be down there with Luffy" I said as I turn face to her again. She's just silent before she spoke up to me. Looking up to me she speaks up answering my question.

"You're my sister in arms Luna and because of that you will gain a different punishment. After the death of this man I will tell everyone about your exile. You won't have the status as you did before. If you are to step on this island after today, you will be attacked upon sight" she said in a soft and sad tone. I just stare at her before seeing Sandersonia and Marigold go down into the colosseum after Bacure was defeated, with one punch, and start to fight Luffy. I frown at this seeing how they toy with him. This made me so upset that I started to walk toward them, but was stopped by Boa. "Don't go down there Luna. I can't protect you if the Island sees you defend a man" she said to me. My face contorts in anger and what she said. Just as I'm about to speak I hear Luffy yell in anger. We both look to the colosseum and see some native women turned to stone. This surprised me but not Boa. I hear how they helped Luffy in part of the escape and so they were to be punished. Turning my head so fast to Boa, as she is the only one able to turn them to stone, she doesn't look upset at all. "They knew the laws Luna. Its their own fault and so they must pay" is all she says as she turns back to the battle. I frown before doing the same to see the two sisters use their haki against him and that they're just playing with him. Growling out loud I set Boa's snake on edge, which alerted the woman to look at me. With her snake on edge it set the rest of the snakes in the colosseum on edge as well. From one animal to another we understand hierarchy, and baby was I on top of it. The women couldn't understand what was happening but soon their attention was directed back to the fight. I see how the two sisters freeze as they were about to destroy Margurite's stone form.

_He has Haoshoku Haki?_  I look on surprised with every single women here. Me and Boa notice that he hasn't mastered it yet.  _I don't think he even knows that he has it_  I think as I look at one of the most baffling males that I have ever met. Which is saying something since the people I know are very odd. Watching him fight I see he takes a stance that makes his skin start turning red and start steaming. I faintly hear him say  _Gear Second_  where I stand. What the hell is Gear Second? Thinking to myself about if I've ever heard about a fighting technique called that, made me miss how Sandersonia turns her hair to snakes. Sandersonia proceeds to attack Luffy which he dodges to her surprise. I saw her confusion from up here and I snicker at her, making Boa frown. I catch her eyes and we stare at one another ignoring fight until we hear what sounds like a body smashing into the ground. Looking for Marigold I see her looking as rough as her other sister. Looking up we see how Luffy smashed Sandersonia into the ground of the arena. All the girls in the arena are shocked that their two top warriors are being handled so easily. I hear Boa Growl and ask her two sisters what they think they were doing. Watching them apologize to their older sister and that they'll deal with Luffy straight away. Feeling a hand touch me made me jerk away from the touch. Looking to see that it was Boa calmed me slightly since it was someone who I knew touching me.

"I see you still don't liked being touched Luna. I thought with time it would have gotten better" she said as looked at hip where she touched me. I just grunted not giving her a response, which made her frown.

Looking up in time I see Marigold light her hair on fire, shocking Luffy that she's not burning. Marigold's hair creates salamanders instead of snakes. The crowd in the colosseum start cheering loudly that Luffy has no chance because of the two sisters strongest attack would destroy him. Hearing this made me hope that Luffy knew what to do, which made me smile seeing that he was able to get a hit on them.  _Jet Gatling? Ah I guess it must be one of his fighting moves. His devil fruit is fascinating I wonder what he has_  is what I thought as I continue to watch him fight the two youngest snake sisters. Seeing them collide into one another, I see Luffy kick them in the underbellies making them collide. Since Marigold is still on fire she burns Sandersonia as a result. They try to separate but fails seeing that their tails are tied together, I see Luffy look up at me and flash a victory sign at me and smiles. I feel a warm sensation in my chest that makes me feel a little light headed. I smile back him truly feeling happy that out of everyone here, he stills remembers to look for me. Seeing his face show surprise at what I did made me giggle, which caused Boa to look at our interaction and frown. Looking at Sandersonia I see how she's in agony at being burned made me frown. In her desperation, she leans back too far nearly falling into the snake pit. Luckily she manages to grab the audience stand to save herself. To my shock I see Luffy immediately jump on her back and the audience thinks that he's trying to finish her off. Marigold sees this and tells Sandersonia to finish him but she yells back that she can't. That Luffy is the only thing protecting them. Looking around I see the Kuja realize that Sandersonias clothes were burned off from the last attack and that her position is exposing her back and thus the "Gorgon's eyes" to them. Seeing that Luffy remembered that Boa would rather die than show this mark on her back, explains it to Sandersonia, telling her not to move. Boa ends the ceremony and made everyone is the colosseum evacuate, which they all complied with very quickly.

"Why did you protect us even though we were just fighting moments ago" Sandersonia asks him after he gets off her back and helps her away from the pit. My anxiety spikes just wondering what he's going to say. My whole body is so wound tight that I'm surprised I remember to breath. Boa sees how tense I am before she grabbed my hand and pull me down to her. I willingly comply and melt into her embrace scared at what he was going to say. When I hear him take a breath to speak I finally realize how tense Boa is.

"The thing that you don't want to be seen by anyone has nothing to do with our fight" is all my chosen said. Hearing him say those words made Boa cry and cover her eyes, but for me I'm just so shocked that I almost pass out from the stress since waking up that morning.

Getting up I run down to Luffy hearing him ask Boa that if she was going to fight him. She tells him no that she's not in the mood anymore. I see how he frowns at her answer before shrugging it off, looking to me and smiling. As soon as I'm within in arms distance of him, he opens his arms and I just jump into them wrapping my legs and arms around him. I can feel how surprised everyone is that I'm acting very different from how I usually act. For those brief moments it feels like it's just me and Luffy, digging my face into his neck I feel him wrap his arms around me tight.  _Mom never said that my feelings would get this strong so fast for my chosen. What is going on? I'm so confused!_  Is what I frantically thought as I feel Luffy slowly loosen his grip letting me know. I unwrap my legs around and put my feet to the arena floor and stand there quietly next to him. Watching Luffy check over Marguerite I see him ask Boa to change them back that they only rescued him and did not deserve the punishment they were given.

"You have a choice. I turn them back and you stay on this island a prisoner, or I give you a boat and you can leave but they remain stone" Boa said as she looked at Luffy waiting for his choice. I see him give her his famous smile and ask if she would turn them back surprising the sisters and Nyon, who was still in the arena, at his selflessness. I just smile at grab his hand

* * *

Back in the castle with Luffy, Sandersonia and Marigold thank him for keeping their secret. Boa gently touches my shoulder signaling me to follow her. We both walk for a few minutes before we enter her throne room and go behind the veils. We both given robes to change into, which made me give her a confused look.

"I'm going to show him Luna and explain to him. I gave you a robe to just in case you want to show your friend as well" I'm smiling at the sentiment before I frown and hearing her call Luffy my 'Friend'. Turning around before she can see it I debate if I want to tell him. Holding the silk robe in my hands it strikes me that what if he rejects me and doesn't want someone who's so damaged and broken.  _He probably wants someone like his navigator Nami or his archaeologist Robin. They're both so beautiful compared to my scared and disgusting body_  is what I continue to think before I hear him coming down the hall. Coming to a decision, I hand the robe back to Boa which confuses her but she takes it regardless.

"I'm not ready to show him yet. If I do I just want it to be the two of us and not everyone else Boa" I tell her as I sit next her waiting for him to come into the room. And true to Luffy fashion when he comes in, he's thinking about food. Hearing him complain that there is no feast makes me chuckle out loud.

"Your rudeness is astounding" says with a frown before turning around and showing him her back. With that she being to explain the mark and its origin. I'm surprised that he stays quiet during the whole thing and listens to her. During the time everyone is talking I see how he secretly looks at me during it. This scares me a bit, because I think he's starting to put things together. I quickly look away and tune out everything hoping it will end and that I can run away and hide so I can not relive the bad memories. However, hearing Boa ask Luffy if he stills scorns her makes me listen in again.

"Not anymore, just the World Nobles" as we both hear that we smile at him not realizing that the both of us were both falling deeply for him. Boa grants him a boat to leave the island after hearing his answer, much to Luffy's joy.

* * *

Sitting with Nyon later in the day enjoying each other's company and eating together. As we sit there and catch up with one another trading stories. Not long after we finish our food Luffy and Margutite show up and sit with us. From left to right sits me, Luffy Margurite, and Nyon. Resting one of my hands on leg, which is under the table, caused Luffy to as well. Grabbing my hand without a word, he continues to eat and talk. Giving a small smile I reach for my drink catching Nyon's eyes looking toward where mine and Luffys hand are. It dawns on me that I have never told Luffy about being my chosen, or any of the guys, except Killer, Kidd, and Law, for that matter. How will they react when I tell them? They're all pirates so they value their freedom extremely high. Should I tell them? Should I just enjoy what I have before I go to Pops and help him, then disappearing from their lives? I mean they might not feel the same way I do. Mother never told me how it works for the chosens end. Do they feel the same way as I do? Or do they not feel anything till the bond is in place? As I'm sitting thinking about all this I miss hearing about Luffy didn't know that Boa is a Shichibukai or about the coming war with Whitebeard and the execution of Fire Fist. feeling his hand being ripped out of mine so fast startled me out of my thoughts, making look to him.

"I have to go save him!" is what I hear Luffy frantically say as he's looking at the newspaper.

"Save who?" is the oh so intelligent answer I give.

"My brother Ace! I have to go and save him!" he says as he grabs his hat and puts it on his head.

"He's in Impel Down boy. The only way you're going to get to him is by having Hancock take you" Nyon says as she puts down her tea after taking a drink. She stands up and brushes herself off before telling him to follow her so the can go ask. Standing up I follow them as we all walk to go and see Boa. as we are walking to the castle Enishida nearly runs us over.

"I'm so sorry but you must come quickly. The Empress has fallen ill" is what she frantically tells us as she turns around and runs back to the castle. As we reach the castle we meet Belladona at the door as she informs us what her symptoms are. Nyon is silent before speaking up saying that she knows what this is. She says that the very illness Boa has, is what made her flee the island back during her rule as Empress. Nyon and I continue forward and reach Boa's room. Staying silent as I listen Nyon tell Hancock that she needs Luffy to come and see her.

_Please don't let it be what I think it is_  I think as I lean against one of the pillars in the room. When Hancock hears her say his name she wills herself to sit up and listen to what he has to say. Watching Luffy walk into the room has an immediate effect on Hancock as well as me. No one notices this as they are all focused on how Hancock reacts.

"Hammock will you please answer the Shichibukai call?" this shock the sisters and Hancock agrees even though she hates Marejois. I can tell that Sandersonia and Marigold think that he's using Hancock, she can't resist her desire to fulfill his wish. I grit my teeth hearing how Hancock has caught the illness that is a love sickness. Hearing how Nyon explains the she has fallen in love with Luffy surprises her family, but makes me angry. Feeling Ryo rumble in the back of my head shows that he's upset as well. Or is it because I haven't claimed him yet?

**Bingo you damn brat. You can't get mad that someone else is trying to take your chosen. You haven't claimed any of them yet, so that means they're free game to the world. Stop hiding and make your presence known.** Is what he says before going back to sleep. When I become aware of my surroundings again I hear how that they'll get the ship ready to leave for the prison. Growling out loud startles everyone in the whole room as I storm up to Luffy and grab him putting him behind me.

" _ **He's MINE Hancock! I won't let you have him!"**_  I said growling at her surprising everyone with I just did and said.

"What do you mean he's yours Luna? You haven't said a word about it since you got here and as soon as you hear about my love sickness he's suddenly yours!? Don't fuck with me!" I see how her jealousy comes through immediately. After everyone heard what she said they agreed with her thinking that I was just jealous of her. Letting Luffy go I rip off my glove over my marked hand. Everyone immediately looks towards it since I never have my gloves off. Looking at my hand I shove it in her face and explain.

" _ **He's one of my chosen Hancock! I've told you about this!"**_  is what I growl out as she grabs my hand staring the the number and the initials surrounding. She then looks to his neck, then my hand, and finally back to his neck before speaking.

"You haven't made the claim Luna. Which means it's still possible for me to get him" is what she said as she released my hand. Hearing that made me growl in a menacing way scaring her sisters.

"What do you mean Luna?" Luffy asks startling the both of us. Standing up straight I turn to look at him terrified at what to say. Seeing how serious he is makes my mouth dry up. He stares into my eyes not once looking away.

"For your people's way of explaining it would be my soulmate. However, for my people we call it our Chosens. Our Chosens have the choice of whether or not of wanting to fulfill the bond. Unlike many other soul binding things, you can choose whether or not if you want to be with me. I haven't told you till now because…..I...I was scared. I never once thought I would find my chosen. I bumped into you all at Sabody. Everything has been so crazy that I thought it would be better to not tell you and to run away. But with the more time I spend with you the stroger my feelings for you are. I'll be honest I've never felt like this before. Only you and my other chosen make me feel like this" I said standing there fidgeting not being able to hold his gaze as I began explaining. Wringing my hands together in stress I didn't hear him walk towards me. Feeling a hand on my chin made me look up. Catching his eyes made uneasy and try to look away, but he didn't allow that. We both stand there looking at on another before he pulls me in and gives me a hug. Feeling his arms around me calms me immediately. After a moment he lets me go and looks at Hancock before speaking.

"I'm sorry that I can't either of you and answer at the moment. I'm neither accepting nor denying your interest in me. I have to go and save my brother before I can give either of you an answer. I hope you can respect that" he finishes before he waits for us to speak. We both nod at what he says, making him smile before leaving the room to get ready for the departure of the ship. We all just sit there for a moment before me and Hancock look at one another. Sticking my hand out to her caused her to look at me confused.

"We call a truce until the war is over" is all I said waiting for her decision. I didn't have to wait long as she grabbed my hand after what I said. With that I leave the room and leave her to get ready to leave.

* * *

I finish getting ready and walk with Luffy and Boa to the Kuja ship. Everyone says their goodbyes before we set sail to the marine ship. Luffy hides in Hancock's jacket before I wrap a black battle worn scarf around my face to try and hide. We reach the ship and she returns the men to natural state before we walk away. Momonga stopped us asking who I was, Hancock answer for me as I signed to her making it look like I was mute and that her people wouldn't have let her leave without a guard. He doesn't believe us which angered Hancock causing them to fight. Knowing where this was going to lead I quickly bite off my tongue. For a normal person that pain would have caused them to go into shock , but for me it didn't hurt at all. It felt more like a small burning sensation, it was uncomfortable but manageable. Knowing that I'm going to extreme measures is going to make Hancock and Luffy upset. It needs to be done if we want to try and stay together. Ryo immediately heals my tongue so it can look like its been that way for years.

"Open your mouth. I don't believe what she said" Momonga said making Hancock even more angry. Complying with what he asked I lower the scarf covering my mouth before opening it. Seeing both of their horrified looks at me missing a tongue made me sign to Hancock. "What did she say" Momonga said as he looked to Hancock.

"She said sorry if that made you uncomfortable Hancock and marine guy. I figured instead of trying to argue it would be better to comply. And before you ask marine guy no I'm not a pirate. I'm just some merc for hire. I have to make a living somehow" is what Hancock said as she translated what I said. This made Momonga frown before speaking up.

"Why didn't you join the marines then" after those words left his mouth I glared at him surprising everyone on the deck that I signing so furiously while glaring him down.

"I would never join the fucking bastards who did this to me! I would rather die than become one of you fucking dogs!" Hancock said surprised at how I'm coming up with all this on the spot. However, she didn't realise that part of what I was saying is actually true.

All the marines just stand surprised at what I said before Momonga got down on his knees and apologized for what the Marines did to me. Being so surprised at what he was doing made me take a step back and look around for someone help me. Thankfully he didn't do it for long, getting up he let me on the marine ship with Hancock but I have to follow the same rules like everyone else. The marines show us to a room before Hancock asked for food.

Sitting down on one of the couches Luffy comes out of the coat and comes right over to me. Grabbing my scarf he pulls it down so he can look at my mouth. Knowing that he won't let it go I open my mouth and show him.

"How!? You had a tongue back on the island!?" he asked so startled by looking at what he sees. Just as I was about to answer we all hear a knock on the door. Luffy quickly hides back under Hancocks coat. As she goes to answer the door I grab a piece of paper before writing down everything. Ignoring everything around me, I write down everything before lifting up the paper so they can read it.

_I bit my tongue off so it would look real and convince that marine captain. The reason why I was able to heal so fast is because of my devil fruit. I healed it to the point so it could look like its been years since it was removed. The reason why I was able to to do that successfully is because that actually happened to me. The story I told is only half of what really happened. It happened a long time ago. The reason why I'm not freaking out over anything is because it will grow back actually. It did before and it will again. However, it takes a lot of energy to so I'm going to take nap. Wake me up if something happens okay?_

After they finished reading it I folded the paper and put it in my shirt to hide it. Laying down on the couch I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Wondering if I was going to bump into  _ **HIM**_  when we get to Marineford HQ.

* * *

Waking up to feeling the ship moving I open my eyes looking around seeing that I'm by myself. Grabbing the pen and paper I leave the room looking for someone who would be in charge. Bumping in to once of young sailors I see how he's terrified of me. Bringing up my hands I write on the paper not sure if he knows sign language. Catching his attention I show him the paper.

_Do you know sign language?_

Is what I wrote to him as I see how he reads it before looking at me and shaking his head. I just make a humming noise before I start writing again.

_Do you know where Hancock is young marine?_

Turning the paper back around to him, I see him read silently before looking back up at me before speaking.

"Captain Momonga and Shichibukai Boa are in Impel Down at the moment. We were told to let you know once you woke up. I was actually tasked with coming to check up on you and seeing if you were alright. Did you need anything by the way?" he said as he looked in to my eyes. I write water on the paper before showing him. He nods and tells me to follow him to the galley. Staying aware of my surroundings I follow the young man to the galley where the rest of marines that are on break are. Walking into the room all eyes turn our way watching us. Following him to where the cook is he ask if the cook could give some water for the guest. Looking to me he ask if I want anything else, I just shake my head no. With that the turns to grab a cup and fills it with water.

"Here ya go ma'am" the cook said as he handed me my water. I give a small nod of my head in thanks. " Before ya go here take these" he said as I was already turned around. Turning back around I see he has a fist full of what looks like mints in his hand. Looking at him confused I reach out my hand carefully watching the whole area. All the marines caught how cautious I was, some felt a bit offended (the younger marines) while some thought I had every right to be cautious (the older marines). The cook quickly explained that he thought since I lost my tongue my mouth must get dry quite a bit, so he thought I would like these. Looking back up at him in surprise I give him a closed eye smile not seeing the effect I had on the men. Opening my eyes I see how they all red faces. Mistaking this as them being mad I quickly write down an apology and that I didn't mean to make them mad. Clearing his throat the cook was the one to speak up. "You didn't make us mad Missy. It's just not everyday we get to see such a beautiful smile from a lady" hearing this made my face flush red immediately causing the older marines to chuckle at my response. I shake my head at what he said confusing the men. I cover my face and sign that I'm not. The cook, who surprisingly knows sign language, responds back and ask me why I think that. Grabbing my pen and paper I write

_I've never been called beautiful so that means I'm not right?_

After he read this aloud the way the room feels is different. Looking around I see how most of the guys have a sad look on their faces. Looking back to the cook I sign to him asking why did everyone look sad. He just sigh before answering me.

"They're sad because of what you said. Has no one ever said to you?" he asked me and I just nod my head yes. He sighs and pats my head like I was a little kid. Feeling embarrassed I just thank him for the mints and head up to the main deck. Going to the front of the ship, I set my drink down and put the mints in my pockets. Being outside I finally notice how hot it was, which is what causes me to take off my jacket and set it next to my water. Grabbing my sword I start practicing my moves making sure I don't ever get rusty. Even if they are just basic swords stances, they are a vital foundation of swordsmanship. Not realizing that I'm gaining an audience I continue for hours not letting go of the rhythm that I found as I was passing the time waiting for Hancock. As I am practicing I didn't realize that Hancock and Momonga had already returned and that we were sailing for Marineford HQ. I am so focused that I didn't realize that we arrived at Marineford.

* * *

Letting out a sigh at seeing how focused Luna is in her sword practice, I ponder how I'm going to get her attention. Last time I interrupted her she nearly killed me with one swing. Looking to the right I see the Marine base and see the other Shichibukai arrive when I did. Looking at them made me get a great idea. Inhaling before I speak, "HAWKEYES!" I yell loudly getting the attention of all the men and one swordsman who I needed a favor from. This got the attention of everyone around us. They all stopped to see what was about to happen. The marines on edge because they think we fight, and the pirates excited to see what was about to happen.

"What do you want Snake Empress" Hawkeyes respond in a monotone voice while turning my way.

"I need a favor from you real quick" is all I say but that gains the attention of many since its very well known how I hate men. Seeing his expression turn to one of curiousness he asks what I need. "Well since your a swordsman and you know how focused you can get I was hoping you could get my bodyguards attention. She's extremely focused on her training. I'm not going to interrupt and repeat what nearly happened last time" I finish saying see how everyone seems really interested at what I said.

"What do you mean what almost happened last?" He questioned me as he looked me fully in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"She almost killed me" is what I say making most shocked and others curious. I see him contemplate before answering with a yes.

"Where is she?" he asked me. I just point to the front of the ship, which directed everyone's eyes to Luna. There practicing with an intensity that surprised even the magma mutt Akainu. When ever you could see her eyes they had a fierce and hard look to them. Hawkeyes grabbed the small knife from his necklace, not thinking he even needed to grab his sword Yoru, hopped onto the ship and jumped at Luna to stop her practice. What surprised everyone was that Hawkeyes had to dodge her swing, by jumping backwards. This made Luna charge him off the ship where they continued. Grabbing her items I jump off the ship and stand by Kuma waiting for them to stop. However, with this happening it got the attention of Sengoku and Garp. All of us were surprised that she was keeping up well with Hawkeyes. Dare we say it that they are even in strength which is saying something. Catching Lunas face I see she's not in training mode anymore, she's actually trying to kill him. Why? What caused this development?

Seeing that they paused I quickly call out to Luna. she looks my way surprising me how vibrant her eyes are.  _Is that because of her devil fruit? I've never seen her become like this. What is going on?_ I think before seeing Luna look my way and answer.

" **Wh** at d **o yo** u w **ant Han** cock" she spoke, but as she did her voice kept going back and forth between that of a growling animal and her normal voice. Her voice sent shivers down many spines, but I just remembered how she bit her tongue off. Seeing how Momonga quickly looked at me, I come up with something as quick as I can to keep up the lie. Its silent before I speak up.

"I don't mean to bother your sword practice but were here at Marineford and you weren't responding to my call. Also how can I hear you speak when you have no tongue?" hearing this made everyone shocked at what I said. All looking back to Luna seeing pull down the scarf and opening her mouth showing that had no tongue still. Looking at her face it could be seen that there were scars surrounding her mouth showing how badly it was removed, but when she did that we heard her voice. Of course to everyone else the scars around her mouth are gruesome, but I know how she "lost" her tongue.

" **It's**  all  **du** e to  **my d** evi **l fruit** " is what she said surprising many. Pulling her scarf back over her face she glares at Hawkeyes before saying something that surprised even me. " **I will kill you when this war is done. Prepare yourself you piece of shit!** " Luna said before walking to me and grabbing her jacket before putting it on along with the hood on effectively covering her face. However, her eyes can be seen in the shadows staring down Hawkeyes in extreme hate.

"Step in line brat. There is many who want to kill me" is all he said before walking away towards the gallows. We all followed suit and take up or positions. Luna stood behind me staying silent. I was worried about her so I signed to her.

* * *

_Luna is everything okay?_  Hancock signed to me in worry. I just nod my head before I signed back to her.

_Yeah I'm sorry Hancock. I just...When I saw his face nothing else mattered except killing him. I'm sorry I worried you. I explain why after the war_  signed back to her not noticing how Hawkeyes watched what we were doing and read what we were signing back to one another. We sit there waiting before Sengoku got all of our attentions. Looking up to the execution stand gave me a surprise like no other there sat Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace, the 2 commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Letting out a small gasp that only Hancock and Hawkeyes heard caused them to look towards me. They see me staring wide eyed at Ace and holding my hand to my chest. Hancock quietly asked if I was okay as to not gain attention from anyone. What I signed not only surprised Hancock but also Hawkeyes who was equally shocked at what I said.

_He's one of my Chosen Hancock. He has to survive!_

* * *

**So how did you all like the chapter? A lot happened I know. In the next chapter I'll reveal Luna's devil fruit! woo! Well hope you guys leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Well I'm going to head to bed because it 1:33 AM at the time that I'm posting this.**

**See ya guys soon!~**


End file.
